


The future is now

by Red_Queen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (but just a little bit), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, english version coming soon, not exceptionally fast build
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Queen/pseuds/Red_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando andare avanti è difficile è negli amici che bisogna confidare. Ed accettare i cambiamenti, anche quelli che fanno paura, è la ricetta per la felicità.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia primissima storia in questo fandom, un regalo per la mia adorata cuginetta Rosaria <3\. Sono leggermente terrorizzata, siate clementi :P

Quando si erano salutati, subito prima che David partisse per Parigi, Thiago non si era sentito sereno. Presto avrebbe raggiunto il suo amico, questo almeno lo tranquillizzava, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come se la sarebbe cavata in una città sconosciuta, tra persone che non aveva mai visto, e che parlavano una lingua per lui ancora del tutto ignota. 

In tempi normali una preoccupazione del genere non lo avrebbe neppure sfiorato. David era andato via da casa molto giovane ed aveva imparato a cavarsela da solo sin da subito, in più con il carattere che aveva non trovava mai difficoltà a circondarsi di amici e suscitare affetto anche nelle persone che incontrava per la prima volta. 

Era ancora così, tranne che quella che stavano vivendo non si poteva definire esattamente una situazione normale, non del tutto almeno. Era passato del tempo, troppo poco probabilmente, ma comunque abbastanza da mettere le cose maggiormente in prospettiva. Tutti erano più rilassati, riposati, persino la stampa aveva trovato altro con cui distrarsi. La tremenda disfatta del Brasile contro la Germania non era più la notizia del giorno, e questo era, da più punti di vista, un enorme sollievo. 

Ma ce ne sarebbe voluto di tempo per dimenticare quell'inferno, questo lo sapevano tutti, anche se a nessuno faceva piacere parlarne. A David anche meno che ad altri. 

Più volte, nei primi giorni, Thiago gli aveva chiesto come stesse, sinceramente preoccupato per lui al punto da dimenticare, o almeno mettere in secondo piano, la sua stessa delusione. Non gli era piaciuto quello che aveva visto sul viso e negli occhi del suo amico subito dopo la partita con la Germania, quando era andato a prenderlo in mezzo al campo con la possibilità di offrirgli solamente un abbraccio come misera consolazione. 

E le cose erano peggiorate ancora dopo la partita contro l'Olanda. 

Tutti quelli che erano allo stadio, in quelle due terribili giornate, o anche semplicemente davanti alla TV, erano tornati alla loro solita vita con la sensazione di aver vissuto un incubo, ma dallo sguardo di David Thiago aveva avuto l'orribile sensazione che qualcosa in lui si fosse spezzato irrimediabilmente e per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, aveva avuto paura per lui. 

Nessuno tra i loro compagni di squadra era riuscito a prendere alla leggera quanto era successo, sarebbe stato umanamente impossibile, e in fondo ingiusto nei confronti di tutti quelli che avevano creduto in loro. Ma con il passare del tempo nell'animo di tutti era subentrata la rassegnazione ed il desiderio di rivalsa che spingeva molti a fare grandi progetti per il futuro, sia con i rispettivi club che con la maglia della nazionale. 

In questo David non era stato da meno, non smetteva di dire quanto fosse entusiasta del fatto che avrebbero giocato di nuovo insieme molto presto, nella stessa squadra, per un'intera stagione e per molte altre a venire. Thiago gli credeva e condivideva quell'entusiasmo, naturalmente, però anche a distanza di tempo, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che qualcosa non andava nel sorriso, nello sguardo, persino nel tono di voce di David. 

Era come se mancasse qualcosa e per qualche tempo non seppe neppure dire cosa, tanto da arrivare a convincersi di essere paranoico. 

Fu quando furono costretti a salutarsi perchè David doveva essere a Parigi qualche giorno prima di lui per impegni burocratici con il nuovo club, che Thiago si rese conto che ciò che veramente mancava era quella scintilla di vitalità che un tempo era presente in tutte le cose che David faceva e che era così tipicamente sua, che adesso che non c'era più era quasi come stare con un'altra persona, anche quando ridevano e scherzavano come se tutto fosse normale.

David sembrava vivere ogni situazione con distacco, come se un sottile velo di ghiaccio gli avesse imprigionato il cuore impedendogli di provare vere emozioni. 

Thiago non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli cosa fosse che lo bloccava, il motivo poteva indovinarlo benissimo, c'entrava ancora quel maledetto mondiale e forse non era neppure così strano che il suo amico ne soffrisse ancora e più di quanto non stesse facendo lui stesso. 

Quello di David Luiz era un nome che faceva rumore, in Brasile e nel mondo, anche più di quanto non facesse il suo. La responsabilità che sentiva di avere sulle spalle era enorme. Il fatto che il difensore da 50 milioni di sterline fosse stato in campo, in quella dannata partita contro la Germania, mentre lui no, costituiva un'altra differenza sostanziale. 

David, inoltre, aveva creduto di poter stringere quella coppa più di quanto avessero fatto altri. Era sempre stato un sognatore e una persona dotata di una sensibilità fuori dalla media. Al di là della sua allegria innata, della perenne voglia di scherzare, viveva ogni emozione in modo profondo e totale e non aveva mai avuto paura di chiudere il suo cuore ad esse. Almeno fino a quel momento.

Thiago era quello più maturo, più introverso, più riservato e meno impulsivo. Per questo sapeva analizzare le situazioni con più freddezza e sapeva distaccarsi da esse il necessario per non restarne troppo ferito. Tutto ciò l'aveva portato ad osservare la propria squadra, e i suoi limiti, con maggiore obbiettività.

Anche lui come tutti gli altri si era cullato in quel sogno meraviglioso mille e mille volte, e ce l'aveva messa tutta, combattendo con ogni arma a sua disposizione perchè quel desiderio diventasse realtà, ma sin dalla prima partita si era accorto che non sarebbe stato facile e che, purtroppo, per qualche motivo, la loro squadra non riusciva ad esprimersi al meglio delle proprie potenzialità. 

Alla fine la delusione era arrivata, pesante come un enorme macigno. Ma Thiago era arrivato a quel momento più preparato di quanto non fosse stato David.

“Te la caverai?” gli chiese ridendo, mentre si salutavano al gate dell'aereoporto nei pochi minuti rimasti prima dell'imbarco. Aveva insistito per accompagnarlo anche se non era strettamente necessario.

“E tu?” rispose l'altro, scherzando a sua volta.

“Dico seriamente.”

“Seriamente, per quando mi avrai raggiunto conoscerò già Parigi come il palmo della mia mano” gli rispose David con uno dei suoi enormi sorrisi, uno di quelli che in quei giorni ingannavano chiunque, ma non Thiago.

Quando il gate venne aperto Thiago provò un tuffo al cuore. Ora doveva sul serio lasciarlo andare. Sapeva che tutta quella apprensione non era normale, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di preoccuparsi.

Scambiarono qualche altra veloce battuta, amichevoli pacche sulla spalla, un abbraccio veloce, poi rimasero qualche istante in silenzio, come se avessero troppe cose da dirsi ancora, ma non riuscissero a pronunciarne nessuna. 

Alla fine “starai bene?” chiese Thiago per l'ennesima volta, stavolta in tutta serietà, cercando la verità negli occhi di David, prima ancora che nelle sue parole.

E vide chiaramente, in maniera perfettamente distinta, il momento in cui il sorriso di David vacillò. Fu solo un attimo, ma sufficiente perchè Thiago provasse un'orribile sensazione proprio alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Aveva avuto ragione, c'era qualcosa che non andava in David, anche se lui si sforzava di dimostrare il contrario, e non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di stargli accanto proprio in un momento così stressante.

Sapere che non c'era nulla che potesse fare era enormemente frustrante per Thiago, e non c'era neppure più tempo per parlare, ormai dovevano salutarsi una volta per tutte.

Neanche a David faceva piacere partire da solo, ma cercava di consolarsi pensando che quello era solo l'inizio di una nuova avventura, e che ben presto Thiago lo avrebbe raggiunto.

“Starò benissimo, mammina” scherzò per nascondere l'amarezza, poi lo abbracciò con il suo solito slancio. Fu un abbraccio vero questa volta, e Thiago non potè fare a meno di sorridere, malgrado tutto, col viso affondato nei suoi riccioli, e stringerlo a sua volta.

 

Pochi minuti dopo Thiago si ritrovò solo, al volante della sua auto, con mille pensieri in testa. L'unico piacevole dei quali era la sensazione che aveva provato quando si era ritrovato quasi all'impovviso tra le braccia di David.

 

***

 

Le prime cose che David vide a Parigi furono l'interno di un'auto di lusso, una camera d'albergo ancora più lussuosa e flash di macchine fotografiche. Molti flash. Persino troppi. I suoi primi giorni nella capitale francese furono una girandola senza fine di conferenze stampa, presentazioni, strette di mano e persone che si ostinavano a parlargli in francese troppo velocemente perchè potesse capire cosa gli stessero dicendo. 

Arrivava alla sera stanco morto e, strano a dirsi nel suo caso, con la voglia di starsene da solo. Sapeva molto bene che in questo modo non stava aiutando sé stesso. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di conoscere quanto prima i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, almeno quelli che si trovavano già a Parigi, lo staff e la città stessa. Quanto prima si fosse ambientato, tanto prima si sarebbe trovato a suo agio in squadra e tanto prima avrebbe superato il piccolo shock che sempre accompagnava l'inizio di una nuova vita in un luogo sconosciuto. 

La verità, però, era che già gli mancava il Brasile, gli mancava la sua lingua e soprattutto gli mancavano le persone. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto dedicare ogni suo pensiero alla sua famiglia, prima che a chiunque altro, e alla sua ragazza, ma inevitabilmente, quando finalmente poteva rilassarsi sotto una doccia calda, era Thiago a tornargli in mente. Più in particolare quell'ultimo abbraccio che si erano scambiati all'aereoporto.

Il suo amico l'aveva colto alla sprovvista quando gli aveva chiesto come stesse, in quel tono così serio, proprio prima di vederlo andare via dall'altra parte dell'oceano. Il suo sguardo penetrante, quasi indagatore, l'aveva messo a disagio. David aveva creduto che fossero passati oltre quella fase. Non gli dispiaceva sapere che aveva in Thiago un amico così attento e premuroso, la cosa che gli dispiaceva, casomai, era la consapevolezza che gli stava dando delle preoccupazioni nonostante avesse fatto di tutto per evitarlo. 

Quando era da solo coi suoi pensieri e non aveva più nulla per tenere la mente occupata, i suoi ricordi tornavano ancora troppo spesso a quelle due dannate partite. Il ricordo della seconda lo tormentava quasi più di quello della prima. Perchè una sconfitta, per quanto brutta, poteva essere considerata un incidente, ma due di seguito? E proprio in una circostanza così importante, per di più.

Cercava di non dare a vedere quanto la cosa gli bruciasse ancora, quanto difficile fosse, per lui, andare oltre, guardare avanti. Sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare, ma era anche perfettamente consapevole di essere un privilegiato in una nazione di persone che la cui vita era costellata di difficoltà, e nonostante tutti i sacrifici che al suo amato paese quello show era costato, non era riuscito a ripagarli come avrebbe voluto. Perchè allora, avrebbe dovuto ritrovare una pace interiore che non meritava? 

Sotto il getto d'acqua di una doccia che lavava via la stanchezza della giornata appena conclusa, ma non quegli oscuri pensieri, David pensò che tutto questo non poteva, non voleva dirlo alle persone a cui voleva bene. Incluso, e più di tutti a Thiago che aveva vissuto con lui quegli orribili momenti sia dentro che fuori dal campo e non aveva bisogno di farsi carico anche sei suoi problemi. 

Ma apparentemente stava fallendo anche in questo. Sentì la rabbia crescergli dentro, gelida e improvvisa, all'idea che rischiava di trascinare Thiago con sé in quell'incubo da cui ancora non riusciva a svegliarsi, ma un dolore lancinante alle nocche della mano lo riportò alla realtà. Si accorse solo allora di aver colpito con forza eccessiva la parete della doccia e che l'acqua che scivolava sulla sua pelle era diventata ormai fredda.

Con un sospiro uscì dalla cabina, si asciugò e si rivestì in fretta, e mentre lo faceva tenne gli occhi puntati sul cellulare. Voleva chiamare Thiago. 

Era passato qualche giorno, ormai da quando aveva lasciato il Brasile ed era riuscito a scambiare con lui solo qualche sms. David aveva voglia di sentire la sua voce, semplicemente. Si stese sul letto senza lasciare il telefono, ma anzi, restando a contemplare il piccolo schermo luminoso senza agire. Alla fine non seppe decidersi a chiamare il suo amico, senza sapere bene perchè. Aveva la vaga e scomoda sensazione che fosse, in fondo, sbagliato.

Forse avrebbe dovuto telefonare a Sara, anche con lei non aveva scambiato che poche parole, sarebbe stata la cosa più logica. 

Appoggiò il telefono sul cuscino accanto a sé e chiuse gli occhi. Solo per un momento, si disse, poi avrebbe chiamato la sua ragazza. Ma nel giro di pochi minuti era profondamente addormentato. 

 

***

Il nuovo giorno cominciò per David come era finito il precedente, con la voglia di chiamare di Thiago, ma il fuso orario lo costrinse a rimandare ancora. La giornata proseguì con la solita girandola di impegni che non gli lasciarono il tempo per fare nulla. In questo modo trascorse una settimana senza che riuscisse a fare quella famosa telefonata, ma almeno adesso aveva il suo appartamento, una casa meravigliosa che lo staff del club aveva scelto per lui, in pieno centro, con più stanze di quante mai avrebbe potuto usarne una persona sola e una vista panoramica mozzafiato su una delle città più belle e romantiche del mondo. Un posto da sogno che sperava di riuscire presto a chiamare casa.

Vi tornò dopo l'ennesima giornata trascorsa a sorridere ad un mucchio di perfetti sconosciuti, e dopo un primo allenamento poco impegnativo, con alcuni dei nuovi compagni di squadra. Sembravano persone simpatiche, erano stati tutti gentili con lui, ma David ebbe l'impressione che gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' per inserirsi davvero nel gruppo. 

Non ci si era impegnato molto, se ne assumeva piena responsabilità, ma in quel periodo si sentiva spesso come impigrito e meno entusiasta del solito nel fare ogni cosa. Attribuì tutto alla stanchezza e decise di non farsene un problema. Si sarebbe fatto degli amici anche lì, magari solo un po' più lentamente del solito. In ogni caso ben presto alcuni dei suoi compagni della nazionale brasiliana sarebbero arrivati e questo avrebbe migliorato decisamente la situazione e soprattutto il suo umore. E si, sarebbe arrivato anche Thiago, fianlmente, e quel pensiero da solo bastava a risollvergli il morale non proprio alle stelle.

Tornato a casa David decise che era ora di personalizzare un po' il suo nuovo appartamento. Non aveva portato molto con sé, la maggior parte delle sue cose erano arrivate imballate da Londra, e disfare quei pacchi era un lavoro lungo e faticoso che stava rimandando di giorno in giorno, ma se non altro aveva portato dal Brasile un po' di foto in cui era con la famiglia o con gli amici. 

Esporre quei piccoli capolavori lo faceva sentire già più a casa. Quando ebbe finito di sistemarli in modo soddisfacente, si accorse di avere un enorme sorriso sulle labbra e che il suo sguardo si era soffermato a lungo, molto a lungo, su una foto in cui era da solo con Thiago. Non c'era nulla di particolare in quell'immagine, ma a David piaceva molto perchè entrambi sembravano molto felici.

Si sorprese di nuovo ad aver voglia di parlare con lui, e di nuovo dovette chiedersi se fosse giusto. Non aveva esattamente avuto il tempo di sentirsi solo e anche in quel caso avrebbe potuto chiamare sua madre, sua sorella, la sua ragazza. Ma l'unica voce che aveva davvero voglia di sentire era quella del suo amico. Ancora una volta ebbe la scomoda sensazione che non fosse una cosa del tutto normale, ma decise comunque che giusto o sbaglito, avrebbe finalmente chiamato Thiago perchè erano troppi giorni che non si sentivano.

Si buttò sul divano e compose il numero, solo per scoprire che il cellulare del suo amico era spento. Ci rimase un po' male, ma di certo Thiago non passava le giornate ad aspettare una sua telefonata. 

Accese la TV rimase un bel po' a girare i canali nell'attesa di trovare qualcosa da vedere e alla fine si soffermò su uno stupido film d'azione che già conosceva, così poteva almeno seguire la trama e fare un po' di pratica con il francese. Provò di nuovo a telefonare a Thiago, durante uno stacco pubblicitario, ma ancora una volta non ebbe fortuna. Ritentò, un'ultima volta, quando il film finì, per ottenere sempre lo stesso risultato. 

Tutto il buon umore che gli era tornato mentre sistemava le foto era già scomparso di nuovo, anche se sapeva che si sarebbero rivisti entro pochi giorni, così rimase sul divano, come spossato, con la TV accesa che però non stava più guardando, e senza riuscire a trovare neppure la forza per trascinarsi a letto.

 

***

 

In quei giorni, dall'altra parte del mondo, Thiago pensava a quanto fosse fortunato a vivere nell'era di Internet, e in particolare di You Tube. Significava poter rivedere, quasi in tempo reale, tutto quello che succedeva nel mondo, che si trattasse di eventi grandi o piccoli. E nel mondo del calcio l'arrivo di un giocatore come David Luiz a Parigi era un fatto piuttosto importante. Non solo per la cifra astronomica che era costato al club parigino, ma anche perchè il ragazzo aveva una quantità di fans veramente incredibile, grazie alle sue capacità, sicuramente, ma senza dubbio anche grazie al suo aspetto. La cosa aveva fatto sorridere Thiago in più di una occasione, il modo in cui le ragazze impazzivano letteralmente per David e il modo in cui la cosa al tempo stesso rendesse felice ed imbarazzasse il suo amico. 

David era ormai abituato a vivere sotto i riflettori, gli piaceva giocare con le telecamere quasi quanto con un pallone, ma era rimasto comunque, nel profondo, una persona semplice e a volte ancora si meravigliava della sua stessa popolarità. 

Thiago lasciò passare un paio di giorni dalla partenza di David prima di cercare qualche video per sapere come era iniziata l'avventura parigina del suo amico. Sapeva che era arrivato e che subito era stato preso da mille impegni perchè si erano scambiati alcuni messaggi, e poi sapeva come funzionavano certe cose perchè le aveva vissute in prima persona. Non si preoccupò, quindi, del fatto di non aver avuto occasione di parlare con lui.

Non ebbe neppure difficoltà a trovare ciò che stava cercando; tra video amatoriali girati dai fans e quelli professionali dei programmi sportivi, il materiale su David Luiz non scarseggiava mai. 

L'idea lo fece sorridere ancora mentre cercava notizie recenti sull'argomento. Trovò con facilità le prime interviste e le prime foto. 

Thiago constatò che David faceva del suo meglio per sorridere alle telecamere e per essere gentile ed affabile come al solito, ma non era certo che fosse spontaneo al cento per cento e a volte sembrava quasi che gli costasse fatica. Thiago si sforzò di trovare la cosa normale. David aveva fatto un viaggio lungo, gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' a smaltire il jet lag, era prevedibile che apparisse un po' stanco. 

Cercò di rassicurarsi con questo pensiero e di ricordare quanto erano stati faticosi, anche per lui, quegli stessi momenti. Alla fine però spense il pc perchè piuttosto che rassicurarlo, quei video gli stavano guastando l'umore. Pensò anche di telefonare direttamente all'amico ma poi rinunciò perchè non voleva sembrare assillante. Gli mandò un messaggio, comunque, al quale David rispose con qualche ora di ritardo, confermandogli che non fosse il caso di chiamarlo visto che doveva essere molto occupato.

Thiago cercò ancora altre notizie nei giorni successivi e ancora una volta non ebbe grosse difficoltà a trovarne. Ma se la prima ricerca gli aveva lasciato l'amaro in bocca, la seconda lo lasciò dichiaratamente preoccupato.

Davanti alle telecamere David era lo stesso di sempre. Scherzava, rideva, parlava volentieri con giornalisti e fans, ripeteva più e più volte quanto fosse felice di cominciare quella nuova avventura e Thiago non dubitava che fosse sincero quando diceva quelle cose, ma non c'era verso che quel sorriso falso che non arrivava agli occhi potesse ingannare proprio lui. Chiunque poteva cascarci, ma non Thiago Silva che conosceva così bene ogni più nascosto angolo dell'animo di David. 

Ormai, suo malgrado, aveva imparato bene a conoscere anche quel sorriso finto. Era quello che nelle settimane precedenti gli aveva dato tanto spesso da pensare. Aveva sperato che lasciando il Brasile per un po', distraendosi con tutte le novità che Parigi gli avrebbe portato, David si sarebbe finalmente lasciato alle spalle la cocente delusione del mondiale e sarebbe tornato quello di sempre.

Ora Thiago pensava di essere stato troppo ottimista e di essersi voluto illudere. Non stava funzionando. Anche a centinaia di chilometri di distanza, anche senza guardarlo in faccia, poteva vedere che David non stava meglio di quando era partito e che anche se ce la stava mettendo tutta per tuffarsi in quella nuova avventura, il suo cuore e la sua mente erano, almeno in parte, molto, troppo, lontani.

Si sentì frustrato e impotente perchè non c'era nulla che potesse fare lì dove si trovava. 

Avrebbe potuto telefonare a Sara, probabilmente lei era riuscita a parlare con David al telefono, ma per quanto avesse bisogno di notizie fresche, non riusciva proprio a farsi venire voglia di chiamarla. Era una ragazza simpatica, dolce e carina, ma anche se era la compagna del suo migliore amico non era mai riuscito ad instaurare con lei un rapporto di amicizia così saldo e profondo come quello che aveva con David stesso. E per di più gli sembrava quasi come se negli ultimi tempi si fosse creata una certa distanza tra i due. Andavano d'accordo, si vedeva che si volevano bene, ma qualcosa stava cambiando e sebbene David vivesse ogni situazione con eccessivo distacco, in quei giorni, la situazione con Sara sembrava essere iniziata anche da prima.

Alla fine, pensò Thiago, era sempre meglio procurarsi notizie alla fonte, quindi scrisse di nuovo un sms a David e rimase in attesa. Anche quella volta, però, la risposta si fece attendere un po' troppo. Thiago sapeva di non avere davvero diritto di preoccuparsi, David era un adulto, perfettamente capace di badare a sé stesso, ma proprio non riusciva a mettere a tacere quella vocina interiore che gli diceva che non tutto era come avrebbe dovuto essere.

Alla fine, dopo un pomeriggio di incessanti riflessioni, Thiago prese una decisione. Poteva essere stupida ed esagerata ma non gli importava, così comprò il primo biglietto per Parigi e fece in fretta e furia tutti i bagagli. Doveva comunque tornare in Francia nel giro di pochi giorni, nessuno se ne sarebbe meravigliato più di tanto e l'allenatore sarebbe stato persino contento.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe già potuto incontrare David di persona e allora, sperava, sarebbe stato tutto più facile. 

 

***

 

David era ancora sul divano, a fissare la TV senza realmente guardarla, in una tiepida serata di agosto, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta del suo appartamento e lui si recò ad aprire contro voglia perchè era tardi e voleva solo riposarsi e per di più non era riuscito a parlare con Thiago. Insomma, non era dell'umore adatto per intrattenere nessuno.

Ma quando aprì e si ritrovò faccia a faccia proprio con l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri fu come se il cuore gli balzasse fuori dal petto ed ebbe la sensazione di essere davvero vivo per la prima volta dopo troppo tempo.

“Posso entrare?” chiese Thiago con un ampio sorriso. Avere finalmente David in carne ed ossa davanti a sé era un grande sollievo e trovava divertente la sopresa scritta a chiare lettere sul viso dell'amico.

“Certo, si” rispose David che stentava quasi a credere ai propri occhi “ma cosa ci fai qui? Ho cercato di chiamarti, come facevi a sapere l'indirizzo? Non dovevi arrivare la settimana prossima? E' successo qualcosa?” 

Trovarselo davanti, comunque, così palesemente felice di rivederlo, diede a Thiago una gioia immensa e rise genuinamente divertito da quella piccola raffica di domande. E poi, David aveva cercato di chiamarlo? Aveva detto così? Forse era stupido ed infantile, ma quell'idea gli fece piacere.

Thiago decise di rispondere solo all'essenzale, per il momento, e stringendosi nella spalle come se fosse poca cosa, disse “ho anticipato la partenza per smaltire il jet lag prima di iniziare a fare sul serio con gli allenamenti. E qualcosa mi dice che ho fatto bene a non aspettare domani per venirti a trovare.”

David scosse la testa sorridendo “hai fatto benissimo” disse e gli tese la mano visto che non si erano ancora salutati ufficialmente. Ma quando le loro mani si sfiorarono, piuttosto che stringersele a vicenda, troppo formalmente, si tirarno contemporaneamente l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro e si strinsero forte. 

Quell'abbraccio fu simile a molti altri ma allo stesso tempo diverso. Quando David ti abbracciava, Thiago lo sapeva, non era mai per una formalità o perchè dovesse farlo, era perchè ne aveva voglia, perchè era una persona che aveva bisogno del contatto fisico e perchè voleva comunicarti qualcosa. Affetto, gioia, sicurezza. Con quel semplice gesto riusciva a trasmettere più che con mille parole. 

Quella sera David lo abbracciò come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare e lo strinse come non aveva mai fatto. Thiago ricambiò con la stessa intensità. Qualcosa passò in quell'abbraccio, ed entrambi se ne accorsero perchè quando si seprarono i loro cuori battevano forte ed erano tutti e due imbarazzati tanto da non riuscire a spiccicare parola per i primi istanti.

Fu Thiago a parlare per primo “allora, che te ne pare di Parigi?” banale, ok, ma meglio di niente.

Fu comunque sufficiente per dissipare la tensione e lanciare David in un lungo resoconto di quei giorni appena trascorsi che furono un ottimo pretesto per intavolare una normale conversazione tra due amici che non si vedevano da qualche giorno. Mentre lo portava in giro per il suo nuovo appartamento David continuò col suo racconto “ma di Parigi non ho ancora visto niente” concluse alla fine, ridendo “dovrai mostrarmela tu.”

Thiago annuì con entusiasmo “ti piacerà, è una città magnifica.”

Finirono per sedersi sul grande sofà del soggiorno da cui potevano godere di una magnifica vista sulle luci della notte parigina, e il silenzio calò di nuovo. Era capitato tantissime volte, in passato, che condividessero lunghi minuti senza parlare, ma stavolta era diverso. Quella sera c'era qualcosa di insolito, qualcosa che li metteva vagamente a disagio.

“Non ti ho offerto nulla da bere” esordì David dopo un po'.

“Non c'è bisogno di tutte queste formalità” rispose Thiago, sincero, e gli lanciò un cuscino.

Si misero di nuovo a ridere ma questa volta, prima che potesse di nuovo calare quello strano silenzio, Thiago si alzò, deciso a congedarsi. Era comunque tardi, e lui aveva parecchie ore di viaggio sulle spalle con cui fare i conti.

“Vado a casa, ci sentiamo domani.”

“Volevi dire ci vediamo?”

“Naturalmente.”

Si salutarono sulla soglia scambiandosi pacche sulle spalle con la promessa di organizzare qualcosa per cena.

Chiusa la porta, David si appoggiò con le spalle su di essa. Quell'incontro era stato strano, insolito, ma non era in grado di dire il perchè. In ogni caso rivedere Thiago prima del tempo l'aveva reso immensamente ed incredibilmente felice e non voleva rovinarsi l'umore stando a riflettere troppo sulle cose. Quindi se ne andò a dormire, esausto ma ben più sereno rispetto alle sere precedenti.

Dall'altro lato della porta i pensieri di Thiago non erano molto diversi. Rivedere David era stato bello, la gioia e il sollievo che aveva provato erano persino sorprendenti considerando che in passato avevano trascorso periodi ben più lunghi lontani l'uno dall'altro. Forse non era normale provare tanta gioia per una cosa del genere. Ma Thiago l'aveva notato in più di una occasione che le cose normali, per quanto riguardava David e il rapporto che aveva con lui, erano sempre meno. 

 

Nei giorni seguenti i due riuscirono a passare molto tempo insieme, grazie anche al fatto che gli allenamenti erano ufficialmente ricominciati per tutta la squadra.

Thiago ebbe modo di osservare David più da vicino e per quanto fosse felice di poterlo vedere tutte le volte che voleva, quella gioia si affievolì man mano che il tempo passava. Esaurito l'entusiasmo dei primi giorni, i vecchi timori tornarono a farsi vivi e Thiago dovette constatare che le sue paure erano fondate. 

Il modo in cui il suo amico e compagno di squadra interagiva con gli altri, il modo in cui affrontava gli allenamenti, anche il modo in cui si comportava fuori dal campo. Era lui ma al tempo stesso non lo era più. 

Era quasi come se recitasse una parte imparata a memoria e messa in scena troppe volte perchè potesse avere davvero voglia di metterci il cuore. Così agli occhi di chi lo conosceva poco poteva sembrare lo stesso David Luiz di sempre, ma ai suoi la differenza era via via più evidente ad ogni giorno che passava e Thiago iniziava a non poterne più. Era frustrato, principalmente perchè non sapeva cosa fare. 

Tentare di parlarne si era rivelato inutile. Ci aveva provato già, ma David tendeva a cambiare argomento o a dire che andava tutto bene, prendendolo in giro per la sua eccessiva apprensione, così ogni tentativo di fare un discorso serio su quel punto si trasformava inevitabilmente in una farsa. 

Ma, come se tutto ciò non bastasse, dopo qualche tempo Thiago iniziò ad avere la sensazione che David si stesse allontanando anche da lui. E quello era troppo.

Nei primi giorni in cui era arrivato a Parigi avevano passato quanto più tempo possibile insieme ed era stato fantastico. Avevano visitato i luoghi più belli della città, cenato quasi sempre in casa dell'uno o dell'altro, o in qualche ristorante tipico perchè David potesse conoscere quanto prima la squisita cucina francese. Erano state giornate magnifiche, ma poi le occasioni per stare insieme al di fuori degli impegni con il club erano andate via via diminuendo.

Persino durante gli allenamenti, a volte, c'erano momenti in cui David lo ignorava completamente. A Thiago non dispiaceva che si facesse degli altri amici in squadra, anzi, era proprio quello che aveva desiderato per lui sin dall'inizio, né aveva intenzione di chiedere delle spiegazioni in merito. David non gliene doveva e l'ultima cosa che voleva era essere assillante. Però iniziava ad essere stanco, la paura, la preoccupazione che lo accompagnavano ogni giorno ormai da settimane lo stavano logorando lentamente, così anche la sensazione di impotenza. E poi gli mancava il suo migliore amico e non gli piaceva che gli mentisse così spudoratamente, perchè alla fine era proprio quello che David stava facendo.

Thiago pensava, sapeva, di non aver fatto niente per meritarlo e ben presto anche la rabbia iniziò ad insinuarsi nel suo cuore, insieme a tutta la serie di sentimenti negativi che ormai vi albergavano costanetemente.

La misura fu colma un giorno, dopo una partita che avevano vinto, ma per fortuna e per l'impreparazione della squadra avversaria, più che per la loro stessa bravura. Tutta la squadra ne era consapevole e infatti l'umore nello spogliatoio non era alto come doveva esserlo quello di una squadra vincente. I giocatori si scambiavano qualche commento, di tanto in tanto, solo per riempire il silenzio.

Thiago taceva, invece, era palesemente arrabbiato. Vincere così non gli piaceva e per quanto fosse in genere protettivo nei suoi confronti, non gli era piaciuto neppure David. Aveva avuto la testa altrove per tutta la partita, aveva fatto quello che doveva fare secondo lo schema prefissato dall'allenatore, ma sapeva che poteva giocare decine, centinaia di volte meglio. Il problema era che quella non era la prima volta che lo vedeva comportarsi così da quando avevano iniziato a giocare nella stessa squadra e sapere che uno con un talento come il suo stava sprecando quel dono, lo mandava in bestia.

David intanto aveva finito di cambiarsi e rivolto un saluto generale allo spogliatoio fece per andarsene, quasi come se il fatto non fosse il suo. 

Fu l'ultima goccia. Del distacco con cui David in quel periodo viveva ogni cosa, Thiago proprio non ne poteva più.

Sbattè lo sportello dell'armadietto con abbastanza forza da attirare l'attenzione di tutti, ma non ci fece caso.

“Puoi restare qualche minuto, devo parlarti?” disse, col viso rivolto verso l'armadietto, ma inevitabilmente tutti capirono che stava parlando con David, incluso il diretto interessato che rispose “ti chiamo più tardi, ok? Adesso devo...”

“No” lo interruppe l'altro, perentorio, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa per la seconda volta nel giro di un minuto. Lo spogliatoio si svuotò rapidamente. Qualunque fosse il problema che Thiago aveva con David, evidentemente non poteva aspettare e a nessuno passò per la mente l'idea di interferire.

Quando furono soli, Thiago finalmente si voltò e si trovò faccia a faccia con David che lo guardava incuriosito da quella uscita, ma al tempo stesso con l'aria di sufficienza di chi vuole assecondare un folle. Per la prima volta nella vita Thiago ebbe una gran voglia di spaccargli la faccia con un pugno e dovette sforzarsi per trattenersi.

“Ora mi spieghi cosa diavolo succede” non era una richiesta, era un ordine e quel tono a David non piacque particolarmente. Thiago era il capitano della squadra, ma non significava che potesse dargli ordini in quel modo.

“Dovresti dirlo tu a me che diavolo succede, ti comporti come un pazzo, non ho idea di cosa parli”

“Che cosa è successo lì fuori?” chiese ancora Thiago, indicando una direzione generica con la mano, David capì subito che si riferiva alla partita appena giocata.

“Abbiamo giocato, abbiamo vinto, c'eri anche tu, no? Qual'è la parte difficile?”

“Lo vuoi proprio sapere qual'è la parte difficile? La parte difficile è capire perchè uno come te scende in campo per giocare così da schifo.”

“Che...Che cosa?” 

Se qualcuno gli avesse dato, in quello stesso momento, un pugno nello stomaco, l'espressione sul viso di David non sarebbe stata più stupita. Quelle parole erano state una doccia fredda.

Thiago sapeva che l'aveva sopreso ma più ancora l'aveva ferito, non ne andava fiero per niente, ma non riuscì a fermarsi. C'erano cose che si teneva dentro da troppo tempo e doveva dirle. E poi era arrabbiato sul serio. In quel momento decise che David sarebbe sopravvissuto ad una piccola strigliata.

“Non è stato solo oggi. E' così da quando è iniziato il campionato. Che problema hai? Non ti piace questa squadra? Non ti piace questa città? Ti è passata la voglia di giocare?”

“Ma di che cosa cazzo parli? Non mi sembra che gli altri si siano lamentati, anche l'allenatore è contento.”

“Forse sono ancora tutti troppo impegnati a contare i miliardi che gli sei costato per guardare in faccia la realtà, non lo so e non mi interessa, ma quello che vedo io adesso” indicò David con un gesto sconsolato delle mani, “non è nemmeno la metà di quello a cui sono abituato.”

Quelle parole fecero provare a David un dolore come non l'aveva mai sentito. Thiago non era mai, mai stato deliberatamente crudele con lui, fino a quel momento. Aveva tante cose per la testa, quello era vero, ed era vero anche che giocare a calcio non gli dava più la stessa gioia di prima, ma una delle cose che erano rimaste sempre costanti da tanti anni a quella parte, era l'amicizia che aveva con Thiago e la sua stima e il suo affetto per David valevano il mondo intero.

Quelle parole così ciniche, la freddezza con cui le aveva pronuncitae, la rabbia in quegli occhi scuri che l'avevano sempre guardato con gentilezza erano stati come tante pugnalate in un cuore già sanguinante.

David si sentì improvvisamente come svuotato di ogni energia. Forse avrebbe dovuto contrattaccare, rispondere con lo stesso tono e la stessa crudeltà, ma non riuscì a fare altro che serrare i pungi e dire con un filo di voce “mi dispiace di averti deluso fino a questo punto. Cercherò di essere meno patetico in futuro” e poi se ne andò, quasi sperando che Thiago lo trattenesse, ma lui non lo fece.

Una volta solo Thiago si lasciò cadere sulla panca e si prese la testa tra le mani. L'eco delle sue stesse parole gli rimbombava nel cervello. Come aveva potuto? Come aveva potuto essere così stupido, come aveva potuto sbagliare in maniera così clamorosa? Si era lasciato andare ad un unico momento di frustrazione e di rabbia e tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era stato ferire enormemente la persona più importante della sua vita e, con ogni probabilità, allontanarla definitivamente.

Avevano avuto molti altri battibecchi, in passato, ma erano stati solo piccole scaramucce senza nessuna importanza, e alla fine erano tornati amici come prima nel giro di meno di un secondo. 

L'espressione negli occhi di David, stavolta, gli aveva spezzato il cuore. L'unica volta in cui aveva visto qualcosa di simile sul suo viso era stato quando David aveva realizzato, ancora in campo, che la loro Nazionale era fuori dal Mondiale. Stavolta era persino peggio perchè Thiago sapeva benissimo di esserne lui e lui soltanto la causa. E forse si, David aveva bisogno di una buona svegliata, una volta per tutte, ma evidentemente Thiago aveva scelto il modo sbagliato.

Non c'erano lacrime nei suoi occhi, questa volta, ma c'era lo stesso dolore che gli dava sapere di aver deluso, di nuovo, una persona importante, lo stesso senso di colpa, lo stesso disprezzo verso sé stesso. Ed era orribilmente ironico che quello che Thiago aveva avuto intenzione di fare, sin dall'inizio, era proprio l'esatto contrario. Ma alla fine la sua stupidità aveva sorpreso così tanto Thiago stesso, che non era riuscito a dire neppure una parola per trattenere David e spiegare, scusarsi con lui, o meglio gettarsi in ginocchio e implorare il suo perdono.

Lo sapeva già, in fondo, che David non era riuscito ancora a perdonare sé stesso per la disfatta della loro nazionale, e adesso proprio il suo migliore amico era andato a dirgli che non era all'altezza della sua fama.

L'idea di averlo lasciato andare via così stava facendo impazzire Thiago. E se David non era stato del tutto sincero, lui non si era comportato poi molto diversamente. 

Ora lo sapeva, Thiago, sapeva finalmente di aver mentito a sé stesso troppo a lungo. Quando aveva accompagnato David all'aereoporto ed era stato così difficile lasciarlo andare via, quando era saltato sul primo aereo per Parigi perchè non sopportava più di averlo così lontano, ma anche prima di allora, tutte le volte in cui il dolore del suo amico era diventato il suo. 

Thiago non avrebbe saputo dire quando, esattamente, le cose erano cambiate, ma ormai doveva decidersi ad ammettere una volta per tutte che David stava diventando molto più di un amico, molto più di un fratello. L'idea di averlo ferito e che poteva averlo perso del tutto era insopportabile. Tutto quel disastro almeno l'aveva aiutato a fare chiarezza nei propri sentimenti, ma il prezzo da pagare rischiava di essere troppo alto.


	2. 2

La prima volta che David aveva provato attrazione per un altro ragazzo era stato molti anni prima. Non era più un bambino, a quei tempi, ma non era neppure ancora un adolescente.   
Non sapeva molto dell'amore e non sapeva dare un nome al sentimento che provava per quel suo compagno di classe, un ragazzo della sua stessa età, con la pelle scura e gli occhi grandi. Sapeva che stava bene in sua compagnia e che voleva passare con lui quanto più tempo possibile. D'istinto aveva la certezza che per l'altro ragazzo valesse lo stesso e il fatto che fossero due maschi non preoccupava nessuno dei due. Anche se capitava che a volte le loro mani si sfiorassero o che i loro sguardi si incrociassero un po' più a lungo.

Ben presto divennero inseparabili; dopo i compiti giocavano sempre a calcio nel campetto polveroso e battuto dal sole dietro la chiesa del quartiere. Si ritrovavano insieme agli altri compagni, il più delle volte, ma a volte rimanevano da soli quando gli altri correvano a casa per cena mentre loro si attardavano, incapaci di accettare che avrebbero dovuto aspettare il pomeriggio successivo per poter continuare a giocare insieme. 

Agli occhi di entrambi quella loro amicizia così speciale non aveva niente di sbagliato o di sospetto o di particolare, per questo la loro sorpresa fu grande quando un insegnante li prese separatamente e fece loro un lunghissimo discorso sulla famiglia, sull'amicizia, su Dio e sul peccato, su ciò che è morale e ciò che non lo è, su ciò che è normale e su ciò che non lo è. David capì alcune cose di quanto gli venne detto, altre le comprese solo più tardi, ma a quel punto i genitori dell'altro ragazzo lo avevano spostato già in un altro istituto. Anche i suoi erano stati chiamati dall'insegnante, ma poi non gli avevano detto nulla e David era furbo abbastanza da non andarsi a cercare un'altra ramanzina se poteva farne a meno, quindi non fece domande pur non essendo sicuro di quale errore avesse commesso. 

I due ragazzini erano riusciti a salutarsi a stento, un pomeriggio, evadendo l'attenzione degli insegnanti per pochi minuti. David ricordava di aver seguito l'istinto, senza pensare, di aver afferrato l'amico per le spalle e di avergli dato un bacio sulla bocca con il cuore che gli batteva fortissimo. Era stato a stento un breve contatto delle labbra, ma era stato lo stesso sorprendente, elettrizzante e bellissimo. 

L'altro gli aveva sorriso e si erano ripromessi di restare amici per sempre, ma anche se all'inizio avevano cercato di incontrarsi ancora per giocare a pallone, col tempo si erano persi di vista. 

David cambiò ben presto città e vita per iniziare la sua carriera di giocatore professionista e finì per dimenticare.

A quei tempi, poi aveva oramai imparato cosa fosse l'omosessualità e conosceva già un discreto numero di appellativi con cui venivano chiamati quelli che la praticavano, la maggior parte dei quali era ben poco gentile. E sebbene ancora allora David non riuscisse proprio a capire cosa ci fosse di male nell'amore, anche tra due maschi, riteneva che il problema, in fin dei conti non lo riguardasse più di tanto. 

Crescendo si era ritrovato ben presto circondato da ragazze dai corpi appena sbocciati, dalle curve soffici e armoniose e dalla sfrontatezza tipica dell'adolescenza che erano abbastanza per tenere fin troppo occupata la mente di un teen ager.

E a quel bacio dato di nascosto, tanti anni prima, aveva finito per pensare sempre più di rado, tanto che era diventato solo un ricordo confuso. Però non se ne era mai pentito.

Gli era tornato in mente una sera d'agosto mentre era in giro per la città più romantica del mondo con il suo migliore amico. Era una notte magnifica, con milioni di stelle che brillavano in cielo e le mille luci della città che sfavillavano sulla terra. 

Parigi era un sogno e Thiago era lì per condividerlo con lui e per la prima volta David si era soffermato a pensare che l'altro era partito prima del tempo solo per tenergli compagnia, per assicurarsi che stesse bene. E da quando era arrivato, in effetti, la sua vita era molto migliorata. Adesso aveva accanto un pezzettino di casa, ma anche qualcuno che gli mostrasse la città, che lo aiutasse ad inserirsi nella nuova squadra, che gli insegnasse un po' di francese, che lo facesse sentire vivo e in pace. 

E che aveva un sorriso splendente come la coda di una cometa. 

Quella sera fu come se David vedesse Thiago per la prima volta. Non sapeva se era colpa dell'atmosfera di Parigi o del suo vino, ma per un attimo, per un solo attimo, fu di nuovo un ragazzino ingenuo nel cortile polveroso di una chiesa, con la voglia di sfiorare con le proprie le labbra dell'amico senza pensare alle conseguenze

Purtroppo, e per fortuna, ora tante cose erano diverse, incluso il controllo che David aveva sulle proprie emozioni. Non afferrò Thiago per spalle, non appoggiò le labbra alle sue, invece si rimproverò mentalmente per aver desiderato farlo. 

L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era allontanare Thiago da sé con un gesto sconsiderato. E poi ricordava anche ciò che gli era stato insegnato a proposito di quelle emozioni. Che erano, alla fine di tutto, sbagliate. David non ne era mai stato convinto, ma adesso non se la sarebbe cavata con una sgridata da parte di un insegnante; adesso sia lui che Thiago avevano i riflettori del mondo puntati addosso e carriere che potevano finire male. 

E, David si ricordò solo in un secondo momento, Thiago aveva messo la parola fine ad un matrimonio che non lo rendeva più felice, ma lui aveva ancora una fidanzata. Una fidanzata che sentiva sempre più raramente ma che comunque rimaneva pur sempre la sua ragazza.

Nonostante tutto staccare gli occhi da quelle labbra carnose ed invitanti era più difficile di quanto David avesse pensato, la situazione stava diventando imbarazzante, occorreva correre ai ripari più in fretta possibile. 

La salvezza arrivò sotto forma di un carretto per le crêpes con una tendina bianca e rossa.

“Hei, andiamo a prendere una crêpe” esordì David.

“Ma ne abbiamo mangiata una meno di un'ora fa” obiettò giustamente Thiago

“Con la marmellata, adesso devo provarne una con la Nutella”

“La dieta dei campioni, complimenti”

“Stai dicendo che sono grasso?”

La serata finì poco più tardi con tante risate e nessuna traccia della tensione che si era venuta a creare, tanto che David si convinse che tutti quei pensieri strani su Thiago erano stati solo frutto del troppo vino e che il giorno dopo non ci avrebbe più pensato.

Le cose andarono diversamente.

 

Nei giorni e nelle settimane seguenti, il desiderio che David provava per Thiago non solo non era scomparso, ma anzi, si era fatto via via sempre più urgente. 

Ancora una volta David volle convincersi che sarebbe passato, che tutto sarebbe scomparso in una bolla di sapone. In fondo lui non aveva mai più provato attrazione per un altro ragazzo sin da quando era un pre adolescente con le idee confuse. Adesso aveva una splendida, dolcissima ragazza e Thiago, comunque, era il suo migliore amico. Qualunque altra cosa nel loro rapporto sarebbe stata sbagliata, quella doveva solo essere una specie di cotta momentanea, magari dovuta a tutte le attenzioni che Thiago gli stava mostrando.

Sapeva di avere ancora un gran caos in testa, di sentirsi il più delle volte nella realtà solo per metà. Era stato così fin dalla disavventura del Mondiale, in fondo, e forse poteva attribuire quella confusione che metteva a soqquadro i suoi sentimenti al fatto di non aver ancora del tutto superato quella brutta esperienza. 

Concluse alla fine che vedere un po' meno Thiago, per quanto non gli facesse affatto piacere, sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore per superare quella “fase”. 

Poi era arrivato il giorno in cui Thiago aveva preso il suo cuore e l'aveva fatto a pezzi, e David si era sforzato di pensare che, in fondo, era meglio così. Quello almeno metteva la parola fine a tutta quella storia assurda prima ancora che iniziasse, e prima che lui stesso potesse fare qualcosa di tremendamente, assurdamente stupido. 

Era stato un bene che non avesse mai avuto intenzione di dichiararsi, ora lo sapeva. Thiago non aveva più alcuna stima di lui, né come giocatore, né come persona, glielo aveva praticamente detto in faccia. Come avrebbe potuto ricambiare i suoi sentimenti se aveva un'opinione così bassa di lui? 

Evidentemente Thiago pensava che fosse patetico, un giocatore mediocre e sopravvalutato. Per decine di volte, mentre tornava a casa dopo aver litigato con lui nello spogliatoio, David si ripeté che era meglio così. Allentare quel rapporto sarebbe stato un bene, lo pensava già da prima. La distanza, anche se non fisica, gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare Thiago come anni prima gli aveva fatto dimenticare il suo compagno di scuola. Col tempo ne sarebbe stato contento. 

Al momento, però, faceva un male di inferno e quando finalmente David fu a casa, lasciò che calde lacrime gli scivolassero lungo le guance. Aveva fatto di tutto per non caricare Thiago dei suoi problemi, per evitare di dargli preoccupazioni, ma da qualche parte doveva aver sbagliato. 

Ancora una volta si era cimentato con tutte le migliori intenzioni e ne era venuto fuori un disastro colossale. E pensare che quando la sua Nazionale era uscita dal Mondiale gli era sembrato di aver perso tutto. Ma adesso si rendeva conto che non ci era arrivato neppure lontanamente vicino. 

Si appoggiò con le spalle alla porta d'ingresso e si lasciò scivolare finché non arrivò a sedersi per terra. Incrociò le braccia sulla ginocchia e vi nascose il viso, anche se in casa non c'era nessuno che potesse vedere le sue lacrime. 

Ora aveva perso davvero tutto. 

Ora stava davvero toccando il fondo. 

Ora sapeva anche che Thiago non era solo una cotta passeggera. 

Ne ebbe la consapevolezza, lucida e assoluta, proprio in quel momento, mentre piangeva da solo sul pavimento di casa sua. Ma in quello stesso istante decise anche che, nonostante tutto, non ci stava a fare la figura del perdente e avrebbe ricacciato in gola a quello stupido del suo ex-migliore amico ognuna di quelle orribile parole che gli aveva sbattuto in faccia.

 

Il mattino seguente David si svegliò dopo essere riuscito a dormire solo un paio d'ore. Dovette letteralmente trascinarsi fuori dal letto e verso l'allenamento. Una volta in campo, però, si ricordò della decisione presa la sera precedente. 

Magari l'amicizia con Thiago poteva essere finita, e quel pensiero era come una pugnalata al cuore ogni volta che gli attraversava la mente, ma aveva stabilito di non lasciarsi schiacciare sotto quel peso. Concentrarsi sul gioco era stato, tante volte nella sua vita, un ottimo modo per tenere lontana la mente da pensieri scomodi, e ora sapeva anche di avere qualcosa da dimostrare a un certo idiota. Il risultato fu che il suo rendimento in campo crebbe visibilmente e nella partita successiva fu una specie di castigo divino per la squadra avversaria.

“La tua ragazza dovrebbe lasciarti più spesso” gli disse, subito dopo, Lucas.

“Cosa? Che c'entra lei?” 

“Quando uno marcia sugli avversari con tanta rabbia in genere è perché è stato mollato.”

David non poté fare a meno di sorridere. C'era qualcosa di vero in quella battuta. La rabbia l'aveva spinto a gettarsi a capofitto nel gioco e almeno aveva dato buoni risultati. E poi in un certo senso la litigata con Thiago aveva vagamente il sapore amaro di un amore finito. Quell'idea però era sbagliata da tanti, troppi punti di vista. Pensare a Thiago in quei termini era proprio ciò che voleva evitare e ricordare che qualunque fosse il loro legame ormai era spezzato, gli faceva troppo male, quindi si sforzò di pensare ad altro.

Il paradosso fu che, di lì a due giorni, Sara lo lasciò davvero. Fece un lunghissimo discorso, al telefono, “si è creata troppa distanza tra noi” disse, “le nostre vite sono troppo diverse” disse ancora, e “possiamo rimanere amici, no?” concluse. 

Chiusa quella telefonata David rimase seduto sul divano a contemplare il soffitto. Aspettando che arrivasse il dolore, la rabbia, qualcosa. Invece niente. O almeno niente di quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Tutto quello che provò fu una vaga sensazione di sbandamento e poi, inaspettatamente, sollievo. Forse Sara aveva fatto ciò che lui ancora non aveva capito di voler fare. E pure era da tanto che lei non era più in cima ai suoi pensieri, si erano inesorabilmente allontanati, doveva ammetterlo.

Provò solo tanta nostalgia al ricordo dei mille bellissimi momenti che aveva passato con lei, ma il fatto di non essere riuscito a trovare un solo pretesto per chiederle di restare insieme voleva dire molto. La chiamò di nuovo, immediatamente, e le disse con un nodo in gola che gli sarebbe mancata davvero tanto. Lei sorrise tra le lacrime e gli disse che anche lui le sarebbe mancato. Ma forse, se ce l'avessero messa tutta, sarebbero stati uno di quei rari casi in cui davvero l'amicizia sarebbe sopravvissuta.

 

***

 

Thiago era contento di vedere che, almeno dal punto di vista professionale, da qualche giorno David sembrava stare meglio. Quello che lo rendeva clamorosamente infelice era che ormai non si parlavano più. Se all'inizio aveva avuto la sensazione che David lo evitasse, per motivi che ancora non conosceva, adesso ne aveva la certezza assoluta. D'altro canto neppure lui lo cercava. Voleva dirgli tante cose, principalmente chiedergli scusa per tutte le cattiverie che gli aveva detto in quell'unico, assurdo, momento di rabbia, ma non sapeva come fare. Non era mai stato particolarmente bravo con le parole, lui, e gli eventi recenti lo dimostravano in pieno. 

Il risultato era che dove c'era l'uno, sempre più spesso non c'era l'altro. Persino in campo, quando la squadra festeggiava un goal o una vittoria, sia Thiago che David facevano in modo di trovarsi, casualmente, a molti metri di distanza. Erano arrivati al punto da non guardarsi neppure direttamente in faccia quando erano costretti a parlarsi.

Ormai era sotto gli occhi di tutti, perché se tutti sapevano che erano stati grandi amici fino a pochissimo tempo prima, tutti sapevano anche che avevano avuto una brutta discussione. Non era la prima volta che capitava tra membri di una stessa squadra, anzi, era un fatto persino abbastanza ricorrente, però in genere quelle liti duravano al più una giornata e poi tutti tornavano amici come prima, se non altro per il bene della squadra.

Sembrava però che non sarebbe stato quello il caso e che quelle due teste dure avrebbero avuto bisogno di una spinta in più.

L'idea venne a Lucas in occasione di una trasferta della squadra. Sia Thiago che David avevano fatto in modo di sedersi a varie file di distanza, sull'autobus, e anche se si erano comportati per lo più normalmente, Lucas che era tra quelli che conosceva entrambi da più tempo e ne aveva abbastanza del loro comportamento.

Una volta che tutti si furono sistemati nelle rispettive camere d'albergo, che avevano cenato, che avevano preso tutti gli accordi necessari per l'allenamento del giorno dopo, Lucas mandò un sms ad entrambi chiedendo loro di raggiungerlo nella sua camera con un pretesto.

Thiago fu il primo ad arrivare e rimase per i primi minuti a chiacchierare del più e del meno. Poco dopo arrivò anche David. Nell'istante in cui i due si resero conto l'uno della presenza dell'altro fu come se la temperatura nella stanza fosse calata di svariati gradi.

“Ok, io... ripasso più tardi” disse David, ancora sulla porta, ma Lucas lo afferrò per un polso e lo tirò dentro, chiudendo la porta.

“Senti, non credo che sia una buona idea” mormorò Thiago. Apprezzava quello che il loro amico stava cercando di fare, ma ancora non sapeva cosa dire a David, il quale comunque aveva l'aria di uno che avrebbe preferito trovarsi nell'ultimo giorone dell'inferno piuttosto che in quella stanza.

Il loro amico alzò una mano per fare cenno a entrambi di fare silenzio. 

“Sentite, non so che problema abbiate, ma dovete risolverlo. Francamente stare in vostra compagnia ultimamente è come passeggiare su un campo minato quindi adesso parlate e fatela finita. Per la squadra. Ok?” disse, perentorio, rivolto a Thiago. L'altro annuì rassegnato.

“Ok?” ripeté ancora, stavolta rivolto a David. Anche lui non ebbe altra scelta che dire di si.

Ma quando il loro compagno uscì dalla stanza e li lasciò soli, entrambi si diedero mentalmente dell'idiota masochista per aver accettato. Si sedettero sullo stesso divano, ma c'erano chilometri di distanza tra loro, mentre la tensione e l'imbarazzo erano alle stelle.

Thiago, comunque, sapeva che David non avrebbe parlato per primo. Era testardo come un mulo, quando voleva, e in ogni caso non era lui quello che doveva scusarsi.

Prese un profondo sospiro.

“Ho saputo che tu e Sara vi siete lasciati.” 

Il gossip in squadra viaggiava a tempo di record e complimenti, complimenti vivissimi a Thiago Silva per il peggior esordio della storia. Se gli fossero spuntate orecchie e coda di asino in quello stesso istante non se ne sarebbe meravigliato nemmeno un po'.

David fu sorpreso, e non poco, da quell'uscita. Davvero Thiago voleva parlare di quello? Almeno era un argomento neutrale, più o meno, quindi decise di stare al gioco.

“Bhè si, ma siamo rimasti amici” per qualche motivo suonava come una cosa molto stupida da dire.

“Ok. Mi dispiace.” 

“No, davvero, è tutto ok, credo proprio che rimarremo amici sul serio, non come tutti quelli che dicono che rimarranno amici ma poi si perdono di vista. Noi... non sarà così. Credo.” Perfetto, pensò David, adesso quasi straparlava.

“No, non dicevo per quello, cioè, mi dispiace che vi siate lasciati, ma quando ho detto che mi dispiace...” Thiago sbuffò, si alzò di scatto e per poco non prese a calci il divano. Stava solo dicendo un mare di assurdità, doveva calmarsi e riattaccare il cervello. In fondo era ora che lui e David parlassero, non poteva sprecare un'occasione così.

Prese un altro profondo respiro, per calmare i nervi e riordinare le idee, mentre David lo osservava di sottecchi, incapace di guardarlo direttamente negli occhi, ma anche vagamente divertito per quella scena, e come dargli torto? Thiago si sentiva completamente e perfettamente ridicolo.

“David, mi dispiace” disse per la seconda volta “per un sacco di cose, ma principalmente per aver fatto passare così tanto tempo senza parlarci. Sarei dovuto venire da te subito, anzi, non dovevo proprio lasciarti andare, quel giorno, senza prima chiederti scusa.”

David aveva ben chiaro di quale giorno si trattasse, l'eco delle parole aspre di Thiago faceva ancora un male d'inferno. Quella conversazione rischiava di diventare una generosa manciata di sale su una ferita ancora aperta. 

“Hai detto quello che pensavi, non hai niente di cui scusarti” disse, freddo. Voleva tagliare corto, quell'argomento non gli piaceva.

“E invece no” riprese Thiago con enfasi “non avevo il diritto di dirti quelle cose, almeno non in quel modo.”

“Quindi pensi lo stesso che sia un poco di buono, ma volevi dirmelo più gentilmente. Perfetto.”

“Dio, no! Smettila di rendermi le cose così difficili. Non ho mai detto niente del genere e quello che sto cercando di farti capire è proprio che mi dispiace se questo è il messaggio che sono riuscito a trasmetterti.”

“Davvero? Perché giocare così da schifo non era molto equivocabile” disse David con un sorriso amaro.

“Te lo ripeto per l'ennesima volta, ho detto un mucchio di stronzate, ma solo perché ero arrabbiato. Però è vero che non sembravi più tu in campo, e neppure fuori, se è per questo. Lo so che c'entra ancora quello stupido mondiale, sai bene che posso capirti perfettamente, ma vorrei solo che non mi mentissi. Non a me. Per favore.”

“Non ti ho mai mentito!”

“E invece si, David, lo hai fatto decine di volte. Lo hai fatto così spesso che adesso neppure te ne rendi conto. Tutte le volte che ti ho chiesto se stavi bene e mi dicevi di si, tutte le volte che ti ho chiesto se avevi qualche preoccupazione e hai detto che andava tutto bene quando non era vero. Credevi che non me ne sarei accorto?” Non c'era nessuna accusa nella voce di Thiago, ma David capiva bene, adesso, che l'aveva fatto soffrire, anche se aveva inteso fare l'esatto contrario. Quella nuova consapevolezza metteva tutto sotto un'altra luce.

Si era già sentito abbastanza fallito proprio per quel motivo, subito dopo aver discusso con Thiago, e per la prima volta realizzò di avere anche lui qualcosa di cui scusarsi. 

“Speravo di no” disse cercando di sorridere, ma proprio non ci riuscì. 

“Sono stati momenti difficili per tutti, questo lo so bene, ma poi ho visto che stavi andando avanti e non volevo tirarti giù con me. Non volevo darti altre preoccupazioni. Ho fatto un casino” disse con voce malferma “mi dispiace.”

Thiago rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Non si fidava della propria voce. Poi si avvicinò e si sedette sul tavolino proprio di fronte all'altro.

“Stupido” disse con tutto l'affetto possibile, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia di David “non vado da nessuna parte senza di te al mio fianco.”

David sorrise, stavolta, mentre il suo cuore mancava un battito. Quella era una delle cose più belle che gli avessero mai detto e il fatto che fosse stato Thiago a pronunciare quelle parole le rese ancora più magiche.

“Farò del mio meglio per esserne all'altezza” disse, mentre appoggiava le mani su quelle dell'altro.

“Ma tu lo sei già. Lo sarai sempre.”

David sospirò, e il piccolo sorriso che era sbocciato sulle sue labbra lentamente si spense “Non lo so. A volte è difficile continuare a crederci.”

“Strano” disse Thiago sorridendogli dolcemente, mentre sentiva che gli occhi gli bruciavano “lì fuori è pieno di gente che crede in te.”

“E' solo che... è solo che non so se lo merito.”

Fu doloroso, per Thiago, sentire quelle parole quanto fu per David pronunciarle ad alta voce. In fondo l'aveva sempre saputo che il problema era lì ed era stato lui ad insistere perché David gliene parlasse chiaramente. Era felice che finalmente l'avesse fatto, felice soprattutto perchè quello era il primo passo per tornare a star bene davvero. Ma non gli faceva piacere per niente sapere che una delle persone che stimava di più al mondo era arrivata a pensare questo di sé stessa.

“Ti fidi di me?”

David annuì con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento

“Hhm?” insisté ancora Thiago, sollevandogli dolcemente il viso con entrambe le mani per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Certo che si.”

“E allora credimi se ti dico che nessuno lo merita più di te. Tu non hai idea di cosa sia starti a guardare mentre fai le cose. La passione che hai, il cuore che ci metti, l'entusiasmo che sai trasmettere. Tutto questo vuol dire tanto per tutti quelli che ti conoscono, anche solo da lontano. E vuol dire tanto per me. Perciò lascia andare il passato. Abbiamo commesso tutti degli errori ma non possiamo lasciare che ci impediscano di vivere il presente. E il futuro, bhè, credo che sarà un posto migliore se riavremo il vecchio David indietro.”

A quell'ultima battuta David rise, ma aveva gli occhi lucidi ed un nodo in gola che gli impediva di parlare. Ora sapeva di non aver mai perso la stima e la fiducia di Thiago e se ne sentiva enormemente sollevato. E tutte quelle cose che gli aveva detto gli avevano riempito il cuore di gioia e di gratitudine al tempo stesso. Pensava ancora, almeno in parte, che Thiago parlasse così solo perché gli voleva troppo bene, ma nonostante ciò le sue parole gli avevano messo addosso una incredibile carica, una voglia di ricominciare e di dare il massimo in tutte le cose come non la sentiva da mesi. 

Era vero, aveva vissuto ogni situazione con distacco per evitare di restarne ferito. Non sempre l'aveva fatto consapevolmente, ma adesso si rendeva conto che probabilmente aveva reso difficile la vita agli altri. Non lo aveva fatto di proposito, ma almeno non era troppo tardi per rimediare.

Aveva una gran voglia di ricominciare, l'avrebbe fatto per il suo amico prima ancora che per sé stesso e per chiunque altro. Nessuno sarebbe stato capace di rimetterlo al mondo solo con poche parole, doveva davvero tanto a Thiago e sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ripagarlo, ma almeno poteva ringraziarlo.

Si gettò tra le sue braccia, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla.

“Grazie” mormorò, e poi ancora “grazie, grazie, grazie” mentre le braccia dell'altro lo stringevano forte.

Sciolsero l'abbraccio pochi istanti dopo, ma rimasero vicini, a guardarsi negli occhi che entrambi avevano lucidi e poi successe. Con estrema semplicità, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, si avvicinarono sempre di più finché le loro labbra non si sfiorarono.

Fu un contatto leggero, dolce, che li sorprese ma li lasciò con il desiderio di averne ancora. Tutti i dubbi e le incertezze sembrarono sparire nel giro di un istante e nessuno dei due riuscì a pensare ad un motivo per cui doversi fermare.

Il secondo non fu soltanto un bacio a fior di labbra. Questa volta le loro bocche si dischiusero lentamente l'una all'altra e le loro lingue si incontrarono e si accarezzarono, prima lentamente, poi sempre più appassionatamente e nel frattempo anche i loro corpi si erano avvicinati tanto che si ritrovarono avvinghiati senza neppure accorgersene.

Le loro mani si cercarono, si intrecciarono per poi lasciarsi ed andare ad esplorare i loro corpi, pelle contro pelle, sotto la stoffa delle magliette. L'eccitazione stava crescendo sempre di più, ma quando furono così vicini che le loro erezioni si poterono sfiorare, l'incanto si ruppe.

Fu David ad interrompere il bacio e allontanare gentilmente, anche se solo di pochi centimetri, l'altro.

Erano ancora così vicini che i loro respiri si mischiavano, ma sembrava he si fosse creata di nuovo una distanza insormontabile. 

David si sentiva in colpa, tremendamente. Sembrava che ultimamente proprio non ne indovinasse una. Aveva appena finito di fare pace con Thiago e adesso questo. 

Non aveva osato neppure sperare che Thiago provasse per lui i suoi stessi sentimenti, ma ora che quel sogno era diventato realtà, così semplicemente, così improvvisamente, si era sentito preso alla sprovvista. 

Gli tornò alla memoria l'eco della voce di un insegnante di tanti anni prima, e di tanti altri dopo di lui. Di prediche e sermoni e di parole dette come accuse velate da tante persone, nel corso degli anni. 

Quella cosa era sbagliata, quella cosa non si faceva, quella cosa era un peccato agli occhi di Dio.

O forse era semplicemente troppo e troppo presto.

“Scusami, non posso, questa storia con Sara e poi...”

“Hei, va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare” Thiago non l'aveva presa male. Poteva capire. Quella era una novità decisamente grossa anche per lui. Anche se non fossero stati dello stesso sesso rimaneva il fatto che erano stati amici, fratelli, quasi, per tanto tempo e adesso il loro rapporto stava cambiando drasticamente. Ed era vero che David aveva chiuso una storia importante da pochissimo tempo.

In fondo era un bene non bruciare le tappe, un po' di tempo sarebbe servito a entrambi.

Ma l'altro andò avanti come se non l'avesse proprio sentito “e poi questo è sbagliato.”

Questo andava un po' meno bene. 

“Cosa è sbagliato? Il fatto che siamo due uomini?”

David annuì, accigliato. Non aveva le idee chiare, per niente, e non voleva dire nulla che potesse ferire l'altro. Perché nonostante tutta la confusione che aveva in testa, di una cosa era certo, voleva bene a Thiago come raramente ne aveva voluto ad altre persone. 

Thiago sospirò, se il problema era quello le cose si facevano più complicate, ma lui non era tipo da arrendersi facilmente. Poteva capire che David avesse le idee confuse, era cresciuto in un certo ambiente, aveva ricevuto una certa educazione e non erano ostacoli facili da aggirare. Niente che si potesse risolvere in pochi minuti, almeno. Quello stesso percorso lui lo aveva già fatto, ammettere di essere bisessuale ed accettarsi aveva richiesto del tempo.

“Pensi che siamo strani? Che siamo... sbagliati?” chiese cercando di non risultare aggressivo. Voleva davvero solo capire.

“Non lo so... no.”

Non era proprio la risposta che Thiago avrebbe voluto, ma sarebbe potuta andare peggio.

“Mi prometti una cosa?”

“Cosa?”

“Promettimi che qualunque cosa succeda tra noi non smetteremo mai più di parlarci.”

“Questo non succederà mai più te lo prometto” disse David con convinzione. Non sarebbe tornato a quei giorni d'inferno in cui Thiago non faceva più parte della sua vita per niente al mondo.

“Va bene” Thiago prese il viso dell'altro tra le mani, rimase qualche istante a fissarlo mentre gli accarezzava uno zigomo con il pollice, poi gli diede un casto bacio sulla fronte e finalmente si alzò.

“Ma dove vai?” David sembrava genuinamente sorpreso. Thiago scosse la testa sorridendogli.

“A dormire, domani dobbiamo allenarci, ricordi? E dovremmo restituire la stanza.”

David, naturalmente, non poté che concordare.

Avevano davvero dimenticato il mondo circostante, e nel frattempo si era fatto tardi. Ma avevano finalmente risolto una lite che aveva fatto troppo male a tutti e due, tutto il resto sembrava irrilevante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie davvero di cuore a tutti quelli che hanno letto fin qui! Il prossimo capitolo sarà quello conclusivo (e anche quello nc17 :P) e conto di pubblicarlo al massimo entro una settimana :)


	3. 3

Le giornate trascorsero rapide, per David e Thiago, dopo che la loro lite era stata accantonata. Tutta la squadra ne aveva giovato, lavorava bene e il gruppo era sempre più unito. Nessuno dei due accennò più a quel bacio, entrambi erano concentrati al massimo sul gioco e le occasioni per stare da soli, comunque, scarseggiavano.

Ma non voleva dire che avessero già dimenticato. 

Thiago osservava David, felice come non mai di vederlo finalmente stare bene, fare del suo meglio e divertirsi nel farlo. La differenza si notava e tanto, e sapere di aver contribuito, anche in minima parte, a riportare un sorriso vero sulle labbra del suo amico lo riempiva di gioia e di orgoglio. Ma doversi accontentare di guardarlo da lontano, quando in realtà avrebbe voluto stringerlo tra le braccia, toccarlo, baciarlo, stava diventando frustrante. 

Quel sentimento era nato nel suo cuore lentamente, senza che se ne accorgesse e quel bacio era arrivato all'improvviso, cogliendolo di sorpresa, ma adesso che era passato del tempo Thiago non aveva più scuse né pretesti per mentire a sé stesso. Si stava innamorando di David anche se sapeva che non era una buona idea. E non perchè erano entrambi uomini, o almeno non solo per quello. Era semplicemente che da che mondo è mondo, innamorarsi del proprio migliore amico era un ottimo modo per soffrire.

Fece del suo meglio per seppellire quei sentimenti, aveva deciso che avrebbe lasciato a David tutto il tempo necessario per fare chiarezza nel suo cuore e non intendeva fargli pressione. In ogni caso, qualunque fosse stata la scelta di David, Thiago sapeva che non avrebbe mai e poi mai messo di nuovo a rischio la loro amicizia per nessun motivo al mondo.

Per la maggior parte del tempo era facile concentrasi su altro, tenere lontani certi pensieri, ma quando era da solo la mente vagava ed inevitabilmente essi riaffioravano. 

La mattina era il momento più difficile. Era come se il cervello non avesse fatto ancora in tempo ad alzare le sue difese e la consapevolezza del fatto che David, con ogni probabilità, non avrebbe mai ricambiato il suo amore arrivava a colpire Thiago come un fulmine, con la stessa velocità e altrettanto violentemente. 

Era come risvegliarsi con un calcio nello stomaco ogni singola mattina.

Stare in mezzo agli altri aiutava, anche se tra gli altri c'era lo stesso David. Si era ripromesso mille volte di non fare nulla che potesse rovinare la loro amicizia e così, anche se l'istinto gli diceva di fuggire quando arrivava l'altro, per mettersi al sicuro, non lo fece mai perché ormai sapeva che per quanto doloroso fosse vederselo intorno, e fare come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla, stargli lontano era ancora peggio.

Ma Thiago, che in genere indovinava con estrema facilità ciò che David aveva nella mente e nel cuore, quella volta aveva mancato il bersaglio, e non di poco.

David ricambiava quei sentimenti già da tanto tempo, se ne era reso conto sempre di più ogni giorno che passava, il problema era che non riusciva ad accettarli.

Da quando si erano baciati, da quando erano tornati ad essere amici, si era reso conto di quanto significasse l'altro ragazzo per lui. Ripensava ai giorni che aveva lasciato trascorrere senza parlargli e gli sembravano un incubo. 

Ripensava a tutto quello che gli aveva detto, a come gli era stato vicino quando ne aveva avuto bisogno, a come era stato l'unico a restituirgli fiducia in sé stesso, quando tante altre persone che gli volevano bene gli avevano detto cose simili, ma lui ci aveva davvero creduto solo quando era stato Thiago a dirle. 

Ma era cominciato anche prima. Qualunque cosa facessero insieme, anche la più insignificante e lo rendeva sempre, inequivocabilmente felice. E anche se per molto tempo l'aveva negato a sé stesso, ormai David doveva ammettere che quella non era una cotta passeggere, ma qualcosa di ben più profondo che si andava rafforzando ogni giorno di più.

In ogni caso quel bacio gli aveva levato ogni dubbio. Il desiderio che provava per Thiago era a volte incontenibile e non sempre era facile non correre da lui e baciarlo, e poi baciarlo ancora anche se tutti stavano a guardare.

Però al tempo stesso non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa per tutto questo.

David credeva in Dio perché così gli era stato insegnato, ma anche e soprattutto perché in Dio aveva sempre trovato il conforto e le risposte che non riusciva a trovare altrove. E gli era stato insegnato, inoltre, che agli occhi di Dio quel sentimento era sbagliato. Eppure quella convinzione aveva sempre fatto a botte con il suo stesso istinto che gli suggeriva che un amore così bello, totale e profondo, proprio come quello che provava per Thiago, non poteva essere sbagliato. Era impossibile che il Dio in cui credeva con sincera fiducia condannasse qualcosa di così puro. 

Nonostante questo non riusciva a ignorare il senso di colpa quando faceva certi pensieri.

E con Thiago che da parte sua aveva deciso di non fare nessuna mossa per lasciare a David il tempo necessario per riflettere, la situazione rimase in stallo.

Fino ad una partita del campionato, una di quelle particolarmente combattute che facevano divertire tanto il pubblico quanto i giocatori nonostante il risultato fermo sullo 0-0.

Mancavano poco meno di dieci minuti alla conclusione, quando alla fine di una azione concitata e rocambolesca, uno degli avversari su buttò con tutto il peso del corpo verso la palla, ma invece di calciare quella colpì Thiago. David era lì a meno di due metri, intuì tutto prima che succedesse, ma non potè fare nulla per impedirlo.

Il colpo fu duro e Thiago pur essendo uno che sapeva incassare molto bene, finì a terra tenendosi la gamba e gridando per il dolore.

David fu su di lui in un secondo, cercò di confortarlo, di capire come stesse, ma Thiago non poteva fare altro che stringere i denti contro il dolore. Poi arrivarono gli altri compagni di squadra, l'arbitro, i paramedici e lui dovette allontanarsi. Ma era furioso. Certi incidenti in capo succedevano spesso, non era una novità. Era capitato anche lui di commettere o subire quel tipo di errore, ma ora che si trattava di Thiago era tutto diverso.

Quello tra i loro avversari che aveva commesso il fallo si avvicinò, probabilmente con l'intento di scusarsi, ma David gli fu addosso prima che potesse parlare e fu soltanto l'intervento dei suoi compagni di squadra ad impedire che la discussione degenerasse. Nonostante questo David non poté fare a meno di dire all'altro cosa pensasse di lui, quello a sua volta reagì e l'incidente si concluse con un cartellino giallo per parte e Thiago che usciva dal campo in barella.

David giocò gli ultimi minuti della partita con in testa solo l'idea di raggiungere l'amico per sapere come stesse. Certi episodi a volte potevano compromettere la stagione, se non la carriera, di un giocatore. E forse si stava preoccupando troppo, ma che Thiago accettasse di essere sostituito così in fretta non era un buon segno.

Quando finalmente la partita finì, il giocatore era già stato portato all'ospedale dove sarebbe rimasto almeno una notte per fare tutti gli accertamenti del caso. David era corso da lui non appena aveva potuto, ma non era solo. Molti altri membri della squadra si erano uniti a lui ed altri ancora sarebbero probabilmente venuti in seguito. Era bello vedere quanto tutti fossero affezionati al loro compagno, ma David aveva un gran desiderio di rimanere un po' solo con lui. 

Anche se Thiago stava facendo di tutto per mostrarsi forte e non spaventare nessuno, David sapeva che era preoccupato. All'inizio della stagione si era infortunato in un'amichevole ed era dovuto restare fermo per alcune settimane, adesso, a non molto tempo di distanza, capitava un altro incidente. Era abbastanza per logorare i nervi di chiunque.

Purtroppo David sapeva di non poter fare molto per lui, ma almeno poteva tenerlo distratto e farlo ridere e fu quello che fece, così quando l'orario delle visite giunse al termine e tutti furono letteralmente costretti a lasciare la stanza, Thiago era almeno più rilassato.

David fu l'ultimo ad andarsene, fece cenno all'altro che l'avrebbe chiamato più tardi e quello annuì con un piccolo sorriso stanco.

Come promesso, appena arrivato a casa, David lo chiamò per poter parlare da solo con lui, ma quella telefonata gli lasciò una brutta sensazione. Era normale che l'altro sembrasse esausto e non proprio allegro, date le circostanze, ma il tono della sua voce, tra il depresso e l'arrabbiato, gli fece sospettare che dovesse esserci anche dell'altro. Thiago però non si volle dilungare, disse che in fin dei conti non era ancora stato deciso niente e quindi era inutile stare a preoccuparsi.

Sul momento David decise di non insistere e che probabilmente era davvero inutile preoccuparsi senza avere nessuna notizia certa, però quella cosa detta e non detta rimase a ronzargli nel cervello senza dargli tregua. Così decise che doveva vederci chiaro se non voleva finire in manicomio.

Alla fine fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente, pur sapendo che era probabilmente una stupidaggine.

Quando raggiunse di nuovo l'ospedale ormai era sera da un pezzo, era buio e per la strada c'era poca gente. L'orario delle visite era scaduto da un bel po', quindi dovette usare l'ingegno. 

Raccolse i capelli in una fascia per dare nell'occhio il meno possibile, poi entrò come se ne avesse ogni diritto dall'ingresso del pronto soccorso, dove c'era sempre molto movimento. Grazie al via vai continuo delle persone nessuno lo notò, incluse, sperava, le telecamere di sorveglianza. Ebbe fortuna e riuscì a sgattaiolare nel reparto successivo quasi subito, dopo aver tentato solo un paio di porte. A quel punto, però, il gioco si fece un po' più complicato. Non c'era anima viva lungo i corridoi, ma c'era da scommettere che i pochi medici di guardia si conoscessero tutti l'uno con l'altro ed avrebbero riconosciuto un intruso a prima vista. 

Preso dall'urgenza del momento David rubò un camice abbandonato su una sedia da una piccola stanza che qualcuno aveva lasciato aperta. Probabilmente non sarebbe servito a nessuno, nell'immediato, e comunque presto l'avrebbe restituito. Nel frattempo gli serviva per passare inosservato, almeno da lontano.

Percorse la distanza che lo separava dalla sua meta con tutta la naturalezza possibile e quando finalmente raggiunse la camera che cercava, quasi senza credere alla fortuna che aveva avuto nel riuscirci, entrò in fretta e furia senza bussare.

Thiago era sveglio, con la TV accesa e con il volume al minimo, ma quando si rese conto di chi aveva davanti scattò su come una molla.

“Ma che ci fai qui? Come hai fatto a entrare?” disse quasi gridando per la sorpresa.

David gli fece segno di abbassare la voce, poi si affacciò a sbirciare da uno spiraglio della porta per vedere che non stesse arrivando qualcuno.

Quando si voltò di nuovo verso Thiago vide che l'altro si stava coprendo la bocca con una mano e cercava di soffocare le risate.

“Tu sei pazzo, completamente” disse, ancora ridendo e accasciandosi sui cuscini.

“Creativo è la parola giusta. Posso sedermi?” disse David, ridendo a sua volta.

Thiago gli fece cenno di sì con la mano, ma invece che sedersi sulla sedia accanto al letto, David andò ad accomodarsi direttamente su di esso.

“Ti ricordi tutto quello che mi hai detto quella volta? Sul fatto che posso dirti tutto, che devo fidarmi di te e tutto il resto?”

Thiago chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, con l'ombra di un sorriso ancora presente sulle labbra. “Si, mi ricordo” rispose, già stava iniziando a capire dove l'altro volesse arrivare.

“Allora sputa il rospo, ho rischiato grosso per arrivare fin qui” non era vero, entrambi sapevano che al massimo gli avrebbero chiesto di andarsene, ma il concetto era chiaro.

Thiago si strinse nelle spalle “cosa vuoi sapere?”

“I dettagli di quello che ti hanno detto i medici” disse David seriamente “e non ripetermi quello che mi hai detto al telefono perché lo so che non è tutto.”

A quanto pareva si stava ripetendo la stessa situazione di qualche tempo prima, ma al contrario.

Adesso toccava a Thiago confidarsi, non tenersi tutto dentro. Capiva quanto potesse essere difficile e frustrante trovarsi nella posizione in cui era David in quel momento, e che sapere la cose per metà era il modo migliore per pensare al peggio, quindi decise di vuotare il sacco.

“Bhè è vero che ancora non c'è niente di stabilito. Però c'è la possibilità che si debba intervenire con la chirurgia. Tra intervento e riabilitazione possono passare dei mesi.”

Ed era troppo. Decisamente troppo per un banale incidente in una banale partita del girone di andata. Troppo dopo lo stop ad inizio campionato. David capiva benissimo quanto la prospettiva di un'altra sosta così prolungata potesse essere deprimente. 

Sospirò sentendosi impotente, per una volta tanto non sapeva neppure che dire. Ogni banale, infondata rassicurazione sarebbe suonata stupida.

Rimasero comunque ancora un pezzo a parlare dell'incidente, di quello che sarebbe successo dopo, delle varie possibilità, finché la conversazione si spostò su altri argomenti più generici.

Alla fine, anche se a malincuore, David notò che si era fatto davvero tardi e che probabilmente doveva lasciar dormire Thiago.

“Forse è meglio che vada.”

“Come farai ad uscire?”

“Come sono entrato, immagino. Devo anche restituire questo” disse indicando il camice.

Thiago riprese a ridere scuotendo la testa. Era tutto troppo surreale, ma era grato a David che era stato l'unico capace di tirarlo su di morale, e persino di farlo ridere in un momento difficile. Era come se avesse una magia, dentro di sé, per quelle cose.

“Il camice ti dona, sembri uscito da una soap” gli disse continuando a sghignazzare.

“Non è proprio un complimento, lo sai?” E giù di nuovo a ridere tutti e due.

E intanto David ancora non si era alzato dal letto. 

Passato il momento di ilarità rimasero a lungo guardarsi negli occhi senza sapere cosa dire per prolungare quell'incontro, ma dispiaciuti all'idea di vederlo finire.

“Dovrei andare” ripetè David, per riempire il silenzio.

“Dovresti...” Thiago si rimise seduto.

“Ma non ne ho voglia” David lo aiutò a sistemare i cuscini dietro la schiena e nel farlo gli si avvicinò. Considerevolmente.

“Allora rimani” la mano di Thiago cercò quella dell'altro.

“Ma tu dovresti dormire” le loro dita si intrecciarono.

“Domani posso alzarmi tardi” ormai i loro visi erano a pochissimi centimetri di distanza.

“Hai un buon profumo”

“Anche t... mmf”

Quando finalmente le loro bocche si incontrarono non fu per un contatto breve e leggero come quello della prima volta. Fu un bacio vero, appassionato, sensuale. Nessuna indecisione, nessuna timidezza. Fu come se si fossero cercati per un'eternità e si fossero finalmente trovati. In un certo senso era proprio così.

David spinse giù Thiago con gentilezza, finché l'altro non tornò a sdraiarsi tra i cuscini e poi si stese accanto a lui, le loro labbra ancora unite in un lento bacio. Quando si sperarono non si alzarono, ma rimasero sdraiati vicini, occhi negli occhi, mentre David accarezzava col dorso della mano la guancia di Thiago e quest'ultimo giocava con i suoi riccioli. 

Lì, ne cuore della notte, in quella stanza d'ospedale, David ebbe per la prima volta la certezza assoluta che quello che lo legava a quella creatura così dolce e perfetta non potesse essere sbagliato. 

Aveva ancora tanti dubbi, e un vago rimorso che forse non se ne sarebbe mai andato, ma in quel momento, con gli occhi persi in quelli di Thiago, scuri, profondi, carezzevoli come velluto nero, sentì che avrebbe potuto conviverci. Finalmente aveva preso la sua decisione. Non poteva più tornare indietro, non poteva più mentire a sé stesso. E neppure a Thiago.

“Devo andare sul serio, ma prima voglio dirti una cosa. Qualunque cosa succederà domani o nei prossimi mesi, io non ti lascerò solo.”

“Lo so. Significa tanto per me, davvero” Thiago sorrise, sincero. Avere David accanto era veramente importante, anche se avessero dovuto restare solo amici per tutta la vita. E sebbene sapesse fin dall'inizio che l'altro non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, sentirselo dire era rassicurante in un modo che Thiago non si sarebbe aspettato.

David rimase a contemplare quel sorriso così luminoso per qualche secondo ancora e già sentiva la sua volontà vacillare. Non voleva andarsene, voleva restare. Quella notte si era creato un nuovo legame tra di loro, e doversi separare così presto sembrava una specie di ingiustizia cosmica. Era irrazionale, lo sapeva, dovevano aspettare solo poche ore e poi si sarebbero rivisti, e pure quelle sembravano troppe. 

Quello che aveva di fronte era molto di più che il suo migliore amico, adesso lo sapeva e lo accettava. Baciarlo, stringerlo, senza stare a pensare a cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato, era stato meraviglioso, ma l'enormità del sentimento che provava per lui faceva anche paura. 

Avrebbe voluto dirle a Thiago, tutte quelle cose, cercare conforto da lui, che era sempre il più saggio, trovare la sicurezza tra la sue braccia come aveva fatto altre volte; gli aveva promesso di dirgli sempre tutto, ma non riusciva ad articolare bene i pensieri. 

Alla fine lasciò che fosse il suo cuore a parlare. 

“Ti amo, Thiago” disse, e scoprì che non era stato affatto difficile come aveva pensato, ma soprattutto era stato liberatorio.

Se non fosse stato un momento così delicato la sorpresa sul viso di Thiago sarebbe stata quasi comica “Non... non devi... voglio dire...”

“Shhh” David appoggiò delicatamente la punta dell'indice sulle labbra dell'altro “Ti amo e sono fiero di dirlo.”

Thiago rimase come frastornato per qualche secondo. 

Era tutto troppo perfetto per essere vero.

David stesso era troppo perfetto, mentre lo guardava con quei grandi occhi verdi pieni di amore. Thiago si strinse a lui come se non dovesse mai più lasciarlo andare, e lo baciò ancora e ancora. Quelle parole che non aveva più sperato di potersi sentir dire gli avevano fatto mancare un battito o dieci e sentiva gli occhi che gli si riempivano di lacrime di gioia.

Gli ci volle un po' prima di riuscire a parlare.

“Ti amo anche io, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.”

Non c'era davvero altro da aggiungere, così ripresero a baciarsi l'uno stretto tra le braccia dell'altro. A nessuno dei due venne in mente di andare oltre, perché quel momento era già perfetto così e per tutto il resto ci sarebbero stati un luogo e un tempo più appropriati.

Quando finalmente David riuscì a trovare la forza per andarsene davvero, il cielo stava già diventando chiaro, ma entrambi sapevano che non avrebbero dormito neppure un minuto nell'attesa di vedersi ancora.

 

***

 

Alla fine l'infortunio di Thiago si rivelò meno serio del previsto. Non era necessario nessun intervento chirurgico; avrebbe saltato la partita successiva, al massimo quella dopo ancora, ma poi non avrebbe più avuto alcun problema. Doveva solo evitare di stancarsi.

Fu dimesso nel giro di un paio di giorni e nel periodo in cui doveva stare a riposo, David andava a fargli visita praticamente in ogni minuto disponibile. Gli teneva compagnia, lo aiutava in tante piccole cose, spesso mangiavano insieme e alla fine della giornata David tornava a casa. 

Finché una sera, rimase.

Avevano cenato insieme ad altri amici ed era stata una bella serata, ma quando gli altri erano andati via David era rimasto con il pretesto di aiutare a sistemare la casa, anche se non era strettamente necessario visto che avrebbe potuto pensarci la colf il giorno dopo. Tutti sapevano che i due erano molto legati quindi nessuno se ne meravigliò.

Una volta soli, Thiago si sedette sul divano e rimase in silenzio ad osservare l'altro mentre metteva in ordine canticchiando. Sembrava essere ancora pieno di energie nonostante l'ora. Thiago non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Era tutto così surreale. Quello splendido, splendido giovane uomo che si muoveva perfettamente a suo agio tra le sue cose era il suo ragazzo. Ancora non si era abituato all'idea ed ogni volta che quelle parole gli attraversavano la mente un volo di farfalle si sprigionava nel suo stomaco. 

Suo. David era suo. E Thiago sentiva, sapeva, di appartenergli a sua volta, anche se in certi momenti ancora non gli sembrava vero.

Dopo un po' decise che per quanto stare a guardare David non fosse affatto spiacevole ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Lo voleva vicino, ora che finalmente poteva farlo e non solo sognarlo, lo voleva baciare, lo voleva stringere. Senza far rumore gli si avvicinò e gli cinse la vita da dietro.

“Hei, dovresti startene tranquillo” lo rimproverò l'altro, scherzando solo per metà.

“Mi annoiavo.”

David sorrise e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla “vuoi che venga a tenerti compagnia?”

“Si.”

David si voltò tra le braccia di Thiago e immediatamente le loro labbra si incontrarono. Era la prima volta che potevano baciarsi, quella sera. Almeno per il momento credevano fosse più prudente non dire a nessuno della loro relazione, neppure alle persone più vicine. Questo significava che per quanto fosse divertente trascorrere delle serate con gli amici, in quelle occasioni dovevano rinunciare anche solo a sfiorarsi. A volte era un po' dura perché il loro rapporto era appena nato e sarebbe stato bellissimo poter condividere la loro gioia col mondo intero, ma prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto anche per quello.

Dopo un po' David interruppe il bacio e si diresse verso il divano, prendendo Thiago per mano. Lì sarebbero stati infinitamente più comodi. Ma Thiago disse semplicemente “no” sorridendogli dolcemente. Sentiva che era la serata giusta, voleva fare l'amore con il suo ragazzo e sperava che anche l'altro lo volesse quanto lui. 

Si diresse verso la camera da letto, conducendo David con sé. Lui si lasciò guidare senza protestare anche se il cuore aveva preso a battergli forte. 

Il momento era arrivato. Non ne era stato pienamente consapevole fino a quell'istante, ma in fondo era il motivo per cui era rimasto lì, quella sera. Però non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi un po' nervoso.

Seduti sul letto ripresero a baciarsi, stavolta con più intensità e più passione. I loro corpi uniti, sempre più vicini, finirono ben presto sdraiati l'uno sull'altro quasi senza che se ne accorgessero. Fu quando, sotto la stoffa dei jeans, le loro erezioni si toccarono, che l'imporvvisa scossa di piacere li riportò alla realtà.

“Possiamo fermarci, se vuoi” disse subito Thiago, memore del loro primo bacio. Anche se era passato del tempo e molte cose erano cambiate, la regola valeva sempre. Non avrebbe fatto a David pressioni di alcun tipo.

“Non l'ho mai fatto con un altro uomo” fu tutto quello che l'altro ebbe da dire, non senza un leggero imbarazzo. Non gli piaceva l'idea di passare per un novellino, ma non voleva mentire a Thiago, tanto meno su quel punto, e poi sarebbe stato inutile. Sapevano già tutto l'uno dell'altro.

“Non dobbiamo farlo per forza stasera” disse Thiago continuando a disseminare di piccoli baci il viso e le labbra di David.

“Ma io voglio farlo. Ti voglio.” Di una cosa David era certo, desiderava l'altro con tutto sé stesso e rinunciare era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

Thiago si fermò per scrutare bene il viso David ed accertarsi che non avesse alcun dubbio. Le sue parole gli avevano scaldato il cuore e avevano mandato un'ondata di eccitazione in tutto il suo corpo, ma doveva essere sicuro.

Era agitato anche lui, non aveva poi molta esperienza in più rispetto al compagno, aveva fatto i suoi esperimenti quando era più giovane, ma nulla di più. Ora voleva che la loro prima volta insieme fosse perfetta. Avrebbe aspettato se David glielo avesse chiesto, ma non poteva negare di essere felice che non l'avesse fatto. 

Alla fine fu il desiderio così esplicito che vide nei suoi occhi a spazzare via anche gli ultimi dubbi.

“Ti voglio anche io, non immagini quanto.” Disse Thiago con un sussurro.

“Allora non fermarti.”

Si sfilarono rapidamente i vestiti a vicenda, perché il desiderio reciproco cresceva ad ogni minuto ed ogni volta che si sfioravano un brivido attraversava i loro corpi. Non smisero mai di baciarsi e di accarezzarsi, solo quando finalmente furono entrambi completamente nudi Thiago non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi a guardare il corpo perfetto di David. Si stese accanto a lui ed accarezzò con lo sguardo le curve sinuose dei suoi muscoli e quello sguardo infuocato eccitò David ancora più di quanto non fosse, rendendolo più intraprendente.

Le sue carezze divennero più insistenti, le sue dita si soffermarono qualche istante a giocare con i piccoli capezzoli scuri del'altro, per poi scendere senza esitazioni, e quando afferrò il membro del compagno iniziando ad accarezzarlo, Thiago si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere. David l'aveva colto di sorpresa. Aveva creduto che ci sarebbe voluto di più perché prendesse certe iniziative, ma in fondo non era mai stato una persona timida e non c'era motivo di pensare che dovesse iniziare ad esserlo proprio in quella circostanza.

Thiago voleva donare anche a lui lo stesso piacere che stava ricevendo, così imitò il suo gesto e afferrò il suo membro accarezzandolo con lenti ed ampi gesti. Lo sentì diventare sempre più rigido sotto la sua mano, mentre David non poté fare a meno di mordersi un labbro. Il piacere che provava era immenso e il tocco di un uomo gli sembrò differente, più deciso, come più solido. Quel cambiamento era più che benvenuto.

Oppure era semplicemente il fatto che fosse Thiago a toccarlo a rendere ogni cosa diversa. 

David gemette chiedendo di più e il compagno non esitò ad accontentarlo. Spinse la mano lentamente sempre più in basso tra le sue gambe finché non raggiunse la piccola apertura. La sfiorò soltanto con la punta di un dito, ma quando sentì David irrigidirsi si fermò.

“Va tutto bene?” gli chiese, mentre con l'altra mano gli scostava i riccioli dalla fronte imperlata di sudore.

L'altro riaprì gli occhi che non si era accorto di aver chiuso, e gli sorrise dolcemente, annuendo.

“Continua, ti prego.” Nessuno l'aveva mai toccato in quel punto e sulle prime la sensazione era stata strana, aliena, ma niente affatto spiacevole.

Thiago sfiorò brevemente le sue labbra con le proprie, poi si sporse verso il comodino per recuperare del lubrificante ed un preservativo. 

Il gel era freddo e al contatto con la pelle bollente di David lo fece sussultare. Entrambi risero e questo servì a scaricare almeno in parte la tensione. Pochi istanti dopo Thiago lo penetrò con un dito, poi con due, sussurrandogli di rilassarsi. David fece del suo meglio per fare come l'altro gli diceva, ma non era facile. Quella intrusione era incredibilmente eccitante, ma anche diversa da ogni cosa avesse mai provato. 

Gli ci volle un po' per riuscire davvero ad abbandonarsi alle cure del suo amante, mentre Thiago muoveva le dita dentro e fuori dal suo corpo con estrema lentezza, sempre attento a studiare l'espressione del suo viso per assicurarsi che non sentisse dolore. 

Si presero tutto il tempo necessario, anche perché il volto di David, la cui espressione era scivolata dal un vago disagio verso il piacere più esplicito, era probabilmente lo spettacolo più erotico che Thiago avesse mai visto.

Ben presto David, con la voce resa roca dal desiderio chiamò il suo nome, e Thiago seppe che era finalmente pronto per lui.

Fu quando strappò l'involucro del preservativo e lo indossò che in qualche modo tutto divenne più reale per entrambi. I loro cuori battevano forte, il desiderio reciproco era innegabile, ma quello che stavano per fare avrebbe cambiato molte cose. Fino ad allora erano stati poco più di due ragazzi che sperimentavano, ma ormai quello non era più un gioco. 

Non per l'enorme significato che entrambi attribuivano a quell'atto.

David intanto aveva aperto un po' di più le gambe e aveva attirato Thiago a sé per poterlo baciare ancora. 

“Ti prego” mormorò nelle sue labbra, tremando per l'eccitazione e il desiderio. Si, era un po' nervoso ma al tempo stesso non poteva più aspettare.

Thiago non riuscì a spicciare parola, si limitò ad annuire, poi si posizionò finalmente tra le gambe di David e spinse lentamente, scrutando ancora il suo viso per scovare ogni segnale. David cercò di rilassarsi il più possibile, voleva disperatamente sentire Thiago dentro di sé, essere una cosa sola con quella che era la persona più importante della sua vita, però non riusciva ad ignorare del tutto il fastidio di quella prima intrusione.

Thiago non ebbe bisogno di chiedergli niente, sapeva che la prima volta poteva non essere facile anche se aveva preparato il compagno come meglio poteva. 

Cercò di muoversi il più lentamente possibile, anche se non era semplice, facendosi strada nel corpo dell'altro con piccole spinte sempre più profonde e nel frattempo iniziò ad accarezzare il membro di David sperando di distrarlo. 

Quando David riuscì ad accogliere completamente Thiago dentro di sé l'altro si fermò per dargli il tempo di abituarsi, e nel frattempo lo baciò come non aveva mai fatto, quasi come se volesse divorare le sue labbra.

Sotto di lui David lentamente si sciolse in quel bacio carico di passione e riuscì a rilassarsi completamente. Ben presto ebbe la certezza che sarebbe impazzito se il compagno non avesse iniziato a muoversi prima di subito, così fu lui a sollevare i fianchi per creare un po' di quella deliziosa frizione che tanto desiderava. 

Il dolore ormai era ridotto solo ad una nota di sottofondo appena percettibile.

Thiago gemette nella sua bocca e non ebbe bisogno più di alcun incoraggiamento.

Le sue spinte, lente e profonde all'inizio, divennero via via sempre più veloci. I loro corpi formavano un incastro perfetto, mentre David andava incontro ai suoi colpi sollevando i fianchi, inarcando la schiena, stringendogli la vita tra le ginocchia, e Thiago accarezzava il suo membro trovando un ritmo perfetto.

La sensazione che David provò, quando Thiago sfiorò il punto magico dentro il suo corpo, fu di una intensità che non credeva di aver mai provato. Si strinse a lui come se ne andasse della sua vita, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. L'altro lo cinse a sua volta, continuando a spingersi dentro al suo corpo. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto rallentare, fare più piano, ma sarebbe stato impossibile. David, comunque, non chiese nulla.

Entrambi avrebbero voluto che quel momento durasse in eterno, ma Thiago si rese conto che non sarebbe stato in grado di continuare ancora per molto, sentiva i muscoli del corpo del suo amante contrarsi attorno al suo membro in rapidi spasmi e seppe che oramai mancava poco. 

Prese il viso del compagno tra le mani e lo baciò ancora una volta, poi afferrò la sua erezione e l'accarezzò rapidamente finché David non si lasciò andare e venne ansimando e chiamando il suo nome.

Soddisfatto per averlo portato all'apice del piacere, pochi istanti dopo, con le ultime, rapide spinte Thiago venne dentro di lui, stringendolo a sé. Alla fine si accasciò sul suo torace prima ancora di essere uscito dal suo corpo. 

Rimase lì, immobile, esausto, ad ascoltare il battito accelerato del cuore di David.

Lentamente le braccia dell'altro si strinsero attorno ai suoi fianchi. Tremavano tutti e due, ma fu David stavolta, a domandare per primo “stai bene?”

Thiago sorrise, senza sollevare il viso, voleva godersi ancora per qualche istante il calore ed il profumo della pelle dell'altro. “Sto bene. Benissimo.”

Immaginò David sorridere e decise che non voleva perdersi lo spettacolo. Sollevò il viso e rimase a contemplarlo per un po', aveva le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e lo stava guardando come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso. Thiago era certo che nessuno l'avesse mai guardato così e sentì che gli si stava formando un nodo in gola che faticò a mandare giù. 

Si prese qualche istante ancora per riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni, mentre accarezzava i capelli sudati di David, quasi senza riuscire a credere che quello splendido essere umano gli appartenesse ormai completamente.

Alla fine non poté fare a meno di dirlo “sei bellissimo, lo sai?”

Fu il suo turno di sorridere, vedendo l'espressione di David, a metà tra la sorpresa e l'imbarazzo.

“Dici cose strane dopo il sesso.” fu la risposta dell'altro.

Stavolta Thiago rise apertamente e poi appoggiò la fronte sul torace del compagno . Probabilmente sarebbero dovuti andare a fare una doccia, ma nessuno dei due aveva la minima voglia di alzarsi.

Lentamente, cercando di limitare al minimo la sensazione spiacevole, Thiago scivolò via dal copro di David e fece per alzarsi.

“Dove vai?” Chiese subito David, cercando di alzarsi a sua volta. Non aveva dimenticato che in fondo era lì per aiutare Thiago ed evitargli di stancarsi. Forse sul secondo punto aveva già fallito, e ne era valsa la pena, ma poteva almeno impedirgli di andarsene in giro.

La sua però fu una falsa partenza. Un improvviso dolore alle parti basse gli impedì di rimettersi in piedi. Entrambi risero, ma Thiago non potè fare a meno di sentirsi un po' in colpa, in fondo era stato lui la causa di quel dolore.

“Sarà sempre così?” chiese poi David senza aspettare la risposta alla sua prima domanda.

“Lo spero” rispose Thiago con un sorriso malizioso, mentre si risistemava sul letto accanto a David, rinunciando momentaneamente all'idea della doccia.

L'altro gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, per gioco, e poi ignorando le rimostranze del compagno, si sistemò proprio sul punto che aveva colpito, con ogni intenzione di usare Thiago come cuscino.

“Lo sai cosa intendo” riprese David fintamente esasperato.

Thiago sospriò, riprendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli quasi distrattamente. “Ad essere sincero non lo so. Immagino che un po' di dolore ci sia sempre” poi gli baciò la fronte e aggiunse “mi dispiace.”

“Non devi. Sono felice così. Tu mi fai felice.”

Ed eccola, una di quelle frasi che ogni tanto David cacciava all'improvviso, come fuori da un cilindro, e che avevano il potere di liberare un volo di mille farfalle nello stomaco di Thiago. 

A lui probabilmente quella magia non sarebbe mai riuscita, o almeno era quello che credeva, sebbene David avrebbe potuto affermare il contrario. Allora lo baciò, in quel bacio c'era tutto l'amore che provava per lui. 

E non furono necessarie altre parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al capoliena! Grazie di cuore a chi ha avuto la pazienza di leggere tutto questo malloppone di parole :) Nelle mie intenzioni questa doveva essere una breve one-shot, ma non riesco mai a limitarmi ^^' Spero comunque che vi siate divertiti voi a leggere quanto io a scrivere ^^


End file.
